


Crimson and Blue

by Harmony_Whisper



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Death, Drama, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmony_Whisper/pseuds/Harmony_Whisper
Summary: Drake/Darkwing stumbles upon a potential clue about his adopted daughter, Gosalyn's/Quiverwing's, biological family.  Maybe her desire to be a crime fighter herself goes even further.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

The City of St. Canard. It was a city that not too long was one a duck did not want to venture in. It was pretty on the outside as one drove on to the Audoban Bay Bridge, but once inside, it was every duck for themselves. It was riddled with crime and violence, worn out police officers and a public begging for relief. Every crime syndicate from sophisticated mafias to petty thieves loved St. Canard because it was easy pickings. No one could stop the criminals as corruption filled the pockets of the higher ups. Take the city they would say to the lackeys, but leave the green for me.

Until she came along. Many think she was made up. A fictional crime fighter to fill the hopes of St. Canard's young. The press could never find her no matter how hard they tried. She was like a shadow, trailing the criminals who got in eye or ear sight. Then like a flash there she was. A glint in her eye, a smirk on her beak, and her fiery hair draping with her cape. Of course they would taunt and tease, but she got the upper hand. A sucker punch, a roundhouse kick, at times a blast of pepper spray and a flash of a sword.

She preferred the strength and agility of wielding metal rather than pointing and clicking a gun.

Not that she judged mind you. While she worked alone, she was part of a pretty elite team of agents who each yielded their own special talents. Though the newbie in purple was still figuring out his and causing a bit of ruckus within the organization. She kept out of THAT battle. She had more important things to worry about.

Like the child at home waiting for her.

* * *

_The Present_

“We totally nailed those guys!”

“Will you hold still and let me clean this!”

“OUCH!”

“Sorry.”

“Gee guys it was a pretty rough one.”

The three tired secret vigilante's sat in the bedroom. All were pretty banged up, but the concern lay with the youngest, newest crime fighter. While she had not taken the brunt, she had not escaped unscathed.

“Did you see me hit Quackerjack with my quiver!?” She asked excitedly.

“Right in the seat of his pants!” The largest of them exclaimed.

The third member was not as enthusiastic.

“Yes, it was a good hit.” He said. His mind wasn't on the fact her arrow snagged the villian. It was on the fact that he got a few good shots in with his weapons at her. A toy cactus from a western play set with real needles had punctured her and as she tried to escape she came in contact with a slippery slime puddle (another ill created toy) and ended up slipping on the concrete causing the skin on her knees and arms to scrape and bruise.

“Just a good hit!?” She exclaimed. “Dad, I stopped Quackerjack!”

Her father knelt down and taped the bandaid onto her leg.

“But you rushed into it!” He protested as he put the rest of the supplies back in the first aid kit. “You have to wait for my signal!”

She sighed angrily, her red pigtails bouncing.

“If I waited for your signal, it would be just after the police took him away!”

He was too tired and in reality too stressed to argue. With her it was pointless.

“You did good Gosalyn.” He said. “But please just listen when I ask you to?”

“Right because Darkwing Duck knows everything!”

He sighed.

“I don't.” He said. “But I am your father. That I like to think we both know.”

Gosalyn huffed, but she also knew where he was coming from. She hated how he babied her, but at the same time, it was all out of love. He was indeed doing a big favor allowing her to become Sidekick #2. Sidekick #1 being the big lumbering pilot named Launchpad McQuack who was currently putting the first aid kit back in the bathroom.

She was desperate for action, to prove herself. Like something so strong tugging at her being to fight alongside her father on his cases instead of fighting with him.

Part of it was also fear. A fear of being alone.

A fear of not being there should the worse happen.

It was something she tried very hard to ignore on the nights she was left behind.

“Yes dad.” She said sarcastically as he wrapped the blanket around her. She was full of adrenaline, but Darkwing Duck, back to Drake Mallard, would know that adrenaline rush will die down and she will fall asleep soon enough.

He kissed her forehead.

“Good night Gosalyn.” He said and left her room, turning off the light and closing the door as he went.

* * *

Exhausted he leaned against the door.

“Want me to put those in the wash Drake?”

He looked to see Launchpad staring at him with that big dopey grin then he looked down in his hands and saw that he was holding Gosalyn's gloves, hat, and mask. Her Quiverwing costume. Her alternate persona to his Darkwing Duck.

“Uh yeah.” He said. “Thanks LP.”

“Boy, why can't Quackerjack invent something that won't cause such chaos?” He said as they went downstairs. “I bet he could really make some great things if he stopped and thought for awhile.”

Drake said nothing.

“I mean Megavolt knows all about electricity and Liquidator all about water. I bet if they all worked together for good instead of evil, they could contribute something really great.”

Launchpad was about to go down to the basement, but stopped when he saw Drake standing at the foot of the stairs, staring up.

“You okay Drake?” He asked, putting his hand on Drake's shoulder. He jumped a little, but relaxed.

“Bit jumpy there eh?”

“Uh yeah.” Drake said. “Just like you said some night. You know I think I forgot something at the tower, mind keeping an eye on Gos for a little bit while I go find it?”

Launchpad nodded.

“Sure thing.” He said. Drake gave a small smile and headed to the twin blue armchairs. There he pushed the head of the Detective Basil statue and soon disappeared as the chairs turned rapidly.

* * *

When he got up into his hideaway, he fell to the floor. Gripping his purple suit jacket, trying to calm his racing heart.

“That was too close.” He said. “She was so close to-to-”

He couldn't say it. Gosalyn made had been so focused on the victory, she forgot the spoils. Quackerjack at one point had Gosalyn in his clutches, ready to drop her into an small area of razor toothed toy tigers where they would tear her to shreds. Had she not dashed in like she had, she would have avoided Quackerjack's traps.

This wasn't the first time, but it was becoming harder and harder for him to accept it. When she first started to become Quiverwing he had reprimanded her. The usually father "finger pointing, scolding, go to your room" speech.

What he hadn't expected was her anger.

And her tears.

 _“You always get to be the hero, you never let me do anything!”_ She had yelled running up the stairs.

 _“You just treat me like your baby girl!”_ And she ran to her room.

That broke him in more ways than one. He didn't realize that he had truly struck a nerve. Gosalyn hardly ever cried unless it was serious. She couldn't even create crocodile tears like many kids could. She made up for it with snark and eye rolls as the argument would continue. She was eleven, in that pre-teen stage where the taste of independence was growing stronger by the day. Petty arguments between her and Drake were common and at times, comical.

But not this time.

 _“Because you are.”_ He whispered at the bottom of the stairs. Out of earshot, but hoping she caught it nonetheless.

She was his baby girl, even though she wasn't his biologically. Unfortunately he did not have the baby stage with her. He had adopted her almost two years ago. Her parents had passed when she was a toddler, and her only living known relative, her grandfather, dead at the hands of a madman. Said madman would become Darkwing's greatest foe and greatest fear.

But it also brought his greatest joy. A little girl, full of spirit and heart, to brighten his empty life. And he liked to think, hers. The moment she called him “dad” it was like his heart burst. He never believed he would be a dad, would have a home, an agenda other than sleeping until the early afternoon then going through case files, meticulously cleaning and ironing his costume, and just waiting for night to fall where he could go out on the streets and clean them of crime.

He didn't think he would ever have a sidekick either, but that was another story.

Now here he was, sitting on the floor of his secret hideaway that was once also his home trying to calm down, not think that his child was mere seconds from death.

“Why can't she be like others kids?” He said getting up. “Why can't she be like Honker, all meek and shy? Or like the girls at her school, obsessed with clothes and boy bands? Not punching out bank robbers and taking on mad scientists.”

Gosalyn was a tomboy through and through. Sure she came home covered in mud, toting hockey sticks and bragging about winning goals against boys twice her size. How she protested whenever Drake just wanted one decent family picture and made her wear a dress. Gosalyn in all her spunk would make faces for the camera instead of trying to pose properly. She could whip anyone at video games, even her father who had been a pro at Whiffle Boy.

He couldn't deny it made him so proud.

But also scared out of his mind. This was real life and Gosalyn was putting herself into danger. And he was allowing it. Was he doing it out of some inner jealousy, that she hadn't been his baby girl until now? That two other people that had been her true parents and he just was the stand-in? A false sense of security that she was indeed his, when in reality, she had been the daughter of someone else and that he shouldn't forget that?

It drove him mad with anxiety and he knew he had to get a grip. Coming to the tower was a good idea. He could work on a weapon or read some old newspaper articles of his successful cases (the ones where they REALLY bragged about him), just put his mind at ease. This night was over and Gosalyn was home in bed, Launchpad was watching her, the worry could end.

He walked over to his gigantic computer and browsed through some old newspaper articles of his. The ego trip was always welcome.

“Yep, yep, yep, I truly am amazing aren't I?” He said. “Just sweeping the city of the villainy and mayhem!”

He scrolled through his collection of articles.

 _“Valiant Vigilante Foils Faker!”_ He read aloud. “Ah I love when they emphasis my greatness.”

 _“Crazed Cactus Controlled by Caped Crusader!_ Bushroot, you never learn do ya?”

 _“Maniacal Menace Meets Match!_ Hehe, take that Negaduck!”

He flipped to another article

 _“City Saved by Secret Heroine.”_ Ah yes, that was when I, when I?”

He scratched his hatted head.

“When did I do that?”

He looked up at the article.

“Oh that article's not about me!” He laughed. “It's about a woman hero. Silly. Hey wait a minute! Heroine? NOT ABOUT ME!?”

He enhanced the article.

“Right.” He said. “It's the only article where the press caught a photo of the Crimson Feather. She was one of S.H.U.S.H's top agents, prior to moi of course. Ah Crimson, so anti-social. I never even got to meet her. Just heard about her through J. Gander and Gryzlikoff.”

He had to laugh. She was the only one besides himself that could make the fur on the large bureaucratic bear stand on end. Any time her name was mentioned, he growled. She was always breaking protocols.

“Heh, anyone who could get that big fuzz ball riled up is aces in my book!” He said zooming in on the picture.

He looked at the picture. She was caught in mid-run, looking over her shoulder, a mask around her eyes, her costume a body suit with a pair of fingerless gloves on her feathered hands. A scabbard attached to her back which held her trademark weapon, a sword. Her hair wildly flying behind her head.

“Pretty lady.” He said but as he was about to go to the next article, he stopped. Something about her drew him in. As he enhanced the photograph, he focused on her face and stifled a gasp.

“It can't be.” He said looking at it wildly. He pulled a photo out of his pocket and compared it to the picture.

“Gosalyn?” He uttered.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Launchpad emerged from his bedroom, sleepy, but hungry. He shuffled down into the kitchen, but stopped.

“DW?”

Drake was still in his Darkwing costume, asleep at the kitchen table. Old newspaper articles strewn about.

“Heh.” Launchpad chuckled. “Drake must have been looking at his old newspaper stories again.”

He picked up an article from the table, but was surprised to see it didn't list Darkwing.

 _“Secret She Hero Squanders Scheme.”_ He read aloud. Then he picked up another one and saw it was alike. After a few more reads he saw the pattern.

 _“Why is he so curious about the Crimson Feather?”_ Launchpad thought. Just then Drake started to stir.

“Hey Drake buddy?” Launchpad asked.

Drake snorted and rubbed his eyes.

“Oh hey LP.” He said with a yawn.

“Hey yourself.” Launchpad said. “Uh, what's with news articles? You going to do paper mache or something?”

“Huh?” He looked down and saw the flurry of paper and then his thoughts turned back to early that morning. When he saw how much Crimson Feather and his daughter Gosalyn looked alike, his heart almost stopped. Gosalyn never talked about her biological family, except her grandfather. It wasn't that she didn't want to, it's that she couldn't. Her parents had died when she was so young. She only had snippets of memory.

“Oh I was just um, catching up on my S.H.U.S.H history is all.” He assured.

“Anything or ANYONE in particular?” LP asked suspiciously.

“Um, no, not really?”

“That's funny.” Launchpad said sitting down. “Because all these articles look like they talk about only one agent. Not one about you or other agents. Or even J. Gander or Grzlykoff.”

Drake rubbed his face.

“Alright.” He said. “But keep your voice down. I don't want Gosalyn to hear.”

Launchpad leaned in.

“Look.” Drake said. “I was going through my old articles when I stumbled upon this one.”

He showed Launchpad the print out.

“Hey, is this her?” Launchpad asked a bit excitedly. “They said she was really hard to capture on film. Always escaping before being seen.”

“Right.” Drake answered. “Now look at this.”

He showed Launchpad his daughter's photograph.

“Hehehe, Gosalyn's school picture.” Launchpad laughed. “The one where you bribed her to smile nicely.”

“Now what do you see when you look at them side by side?” Drake said. He needed this second opinion, granted Launchpad wasn't the best at it, but it was something.

It took Launchpad a few moments.

“Whoa.” He said. “When you look at the two of them-”

“They look alike.” Drake said. “Now this photo of Crimson was taken thirteen years ago. Gosalyn hatched eleven years ago.”

“You think they are related?” Launchpad asked. “Like cousins?”

Drake shook his head.

“Closer.”

“Uh, sisters?”

Drake looked up at him.

“I think Crimson Feather was Gosalyn's mother.”

LP's eyes widened.

Gosalyn's mother!?”

“Shh not so loud LP!? Drake urged.

“Oh sorry!” Launchpad whispered. “Why the long face, isn't this a good thing? For so long you wondered about her parents and it was hard for Gosalyn to remember them because she was so little. You might have found a key to her past.”

“That leads to a door.” Drake said sadly. “One I am afraid to open.”

“Why is that?”

Drake sighed.

You know how Taurus Bulba was my arch enemy?”

LP nodded.

“We, as S.H.U.S.H agents, all ending up having one some way or other.” He said. “Comes with the job. That one enemy that gets down to your core. For Crimson it was Arnie Jackal. He was just as strong as Bulba and just as evil. He set fire to a children's home after some turf war.”

“I remember that.” Launchpad said. “He was bad news. He was also wanted in Duckburg. Wanted to claim his stakes on both cities.”

“And go further.” Drake said. “But Crimson was always right behind trying to stop him. That fire was not just a message to rival gangs, it was a message to Crimson to stay away. Thankfully none of the kids were injured, but they were displaced, practically homeless.”

He sighed.

“Like when Gosalyn thought I had died at the hands of Bulba, Crimson supposedly died at the hands of Jackal. Like me, she had infiltrated his hideout one night, but Jackal already had planned for it.”

He made a shaky breath.

“There was an explosion.” He said. “But Crimson, somehow, couldn't get out.”

He couldn't continue.

“Jackal was caught not long after.” Launchpad continued for him “One of his lackey's gave him up.”

“He was sentenced to life in prison for his crimes including Crimson's death.” Drake said. “From what I could find out, he's not doing too good. A lot of heart problems. Only a matter of time before the ticker gives out.”

“And then what happened to Gosalyn's grandpa.” Launchpad added. “Do you think Crimson was a Waddlemeyer or that was her father?”

  
“Fifty fifty chance.” He said. “Gosalyn didn't come with a lot of mementos when I adopted her. I think the majority of them were looted or destroyed by Bulba's gang after they killed her grandfather.”

“But she did come with some things DW.” Launchpad added. “And she didn't put all of them in her room. Some were stored in the attic and you put all her adoption paperwork in the file cabinet in the guest room.”

Drake looked up.

“That's right.” He said. “And I wonder-”

“About her egg certificate?”

Drake pointed at him.

“Bingo.”

* * *

They tiptoed up to the room being careful as possible not to awaken Gosalyn. Drake could hear her snores. While he wondered if that was normal for such a little girl and if he should make an appointment with her pediatrician, he let that thought pass for his current mission.

He pulled out the folder containing her adoption papers. He smiled at them, the contract making it all official. Then the court document where she had her last name changed from Waddlemeyer to Mallard. It had been her choice. Drake had only asked when he started creating his own legal paperwork like her college fund (though no one would believe considering the penny pincher he was) and updating his will.

* * *

_Two years earlier_

“Gosalyn sweetie?” Drake called as he sat at the kitchen table mulling over the paperwork.

“Yeah?” She came bounding in. They had just moved in to the house on Avian Way a few days ago. Boxes were still strewn about, but it was getting there. It was important that this paperwork got taken care of first and foremost.

“I'm just filling out some forms for the school nurse.” He asked. “Do you prefer Gosalyn Christine Waddlemeyer or Gosalyn C. Waddlemeyer or just Gosalyn Waddlemeyer when they ask for your name on these things?”

He tapped his pen waiting for an answer. But silence remained. He turned to see her shuffling her feet.

“Gosalyn?”

“I-uh-I don't know.” She said. “I guess it doesn't matter really.”

Drake made a face.

“Of course it matters.” He said. “I want to make sure everything we have everything filled out right.”

“Why do you care?”

It was a surprising question. He sensed no malice in her voice. She was genuinely curious.

“Well, because it's you.” He said. “And well, I guess, you know, you're my daughter now. I just want to make sure I don't embarrass you or something. Some kids get really sensitive about middle names.”

“I don't think I can avoid you embarrassing me even if I tried.”

Drake glared as Gosalyn chuckled. Spirited and blunt that kid was.

“Ha Ha.” He answered.

She looked up at him with suddenly serious eyes.

“If I am your daughter now.” She said. “Do you think I should stay Gosalyn Waddlemeyer?”

Drake stopped writing and looked down at her.

“Of course.” He said. “If that is what you want?”

She shuffled a bit.

“You know, that day we left the orphanage for good, Mrs. Cavannaugh said to me, “'I'm going to miss you Gosalyn Waddlemeyer, I mean Gosalyn Mallard.'”

Drake gulped slightly.

“Did she now?” He asked.

“Yeah.” She said. “I guess it happens when adults adopt kids. They take their new parents last name.”

“Well, uh, they can yeah.” Drake said kneeling down to her. “But it's not something you HAVE to do. If you want to stay Gosalyn Waddlemeyer I am fine with it. I just have to make sure it's right on these forms.”

She hung her head a little.

“Do you WANT me to be Gosalyn Mallard?”

He smiled sadly and put his hand on her shoulder.

“You already are to me.” He said. “It doesn't have to be on paper for me to know that. If keeping Waddlemeyer makes you happy then that makes me happy.”

She looked up at him. He smiled so kindly and fatherly at her, it reminded her of her grandpa. She started wiping her eyes quickly as she felt the tears.

“Aw honey.” He said taking her into his arms. Everything was still fresh to them. New home, new family, new life. That didn't mean that old wounds and memories were erased. Gosalyn always tried to be so strong, but there were times that she was stopped in her tracks by thoughts of her grandfather, meeting Darkwing/Drake, the fear that he had died in that fight with Bulba. She hated when she got like this, but at times it was a relief because Drake was now there to comfort her, even when it was the middle of the night.

She muffled into his green sweater vest.

“What was that Gos?” He asked pushing her slightly so he could look at her.

“I-I said, I want to be Gosalyn Mallard.” She said looking up at him with teary eyes. “For real.”

Drake stifled a gasp.

“R-really?” He stuttered.

She smiled as she wiped her eyes.

“Well, I am your daughter now right?” She said. “And you adopted me when no one else would. Seems like it's only fair.”

She then rubbed her arm a little.

“I was also wondering.” She said. “And you can say no. But, is it okay, if I call you, dad, instead of Drake or Darkwing?”

Suddenly she was wrapped up again in his arms. For a moment she thought she could feel him shaking.

“More than okay.” He said. “It would make me the happiest guy, no, happiest dad in the world.”

Drake tried so hard to conceal it, but there were tears of happiness running down his beak. He looked up to see Launchpad sniffling as well. He tried to compose himself as best he could.

Of course when the day came and everything was finalized in court did the tears run again. Drake didn't even try to conceal them. He was so happy. He wanted to run to the highest rooftop in St. Canard and scream with joy to the city, no the world, that he was a father. But instead he held Gosalyn to him as she herself tried to keep from crying. It was a mixed bag of emotions for her. On the one hand, she finally had the family she had longed for, but on the other, she almost felt like she was abandoning the one she had had.

But she knew all counts she had done the right thing. She was Gosalyn Mallard now and for the first time since her grandfather's death, she felt the love of a family.

* * *

Now in the present, Drake Mallard sat on the floor of his guest room reclaiming his memories, but at the same time searching for past ones for his daughter.

He leafed through the folder and frowned.

“Not here.” He said showing.

“Maybe her egg certificate is in one of the boxes that Gosalyn brought with her?” Launchpad said.

Drake shook his head.

“Mrs. Cavannaugh made sure that all important papers went to my hands.” He said. “I shouldn't be surprised though. If Bulba and his goons ransacked Thaddeus Waddlemeyers house, I am sure they destroyed all papers that didn't hold the key to the RamRod. I guess when the state took Gosalyn, they could only take what paper work was available. Bureaucracy at it's best.”

He flopped down on the floor.

“So what are you going to do now?” Launchpad asked.

Drake sighed.

“What I was hoping NOT to do.” He said. “Wait.”

* * *

By waiting Drake meant that he to go through the proper channels. He couldn't be Darkwing in this case, sneaking about, infiltrating government buildings, hunting through files. This was much more personal and he had to makes sure that it was done right. Plus if he did it as Darkwing, Gosalyn would want to come along and even if he tried to get her to stay home, she'd follow him anyway.

He wasn't sure what he would discover and he wasn't sure if he wanted to tell Gosalyn yet. It was still early in his investigation, best to be cautious.

But being cautious can be dull as anything.

“Seriously!” Drake cried as they continued to sit in the St. Canard Vital Records Office. “How long does it take to find an eleven year old egg certificate! I thought we were living in a more advanced age?”

“Well they do need to make sure everything checks out Drake.” Launchpad said. “Can't just give it to anyone.”

“I gave them the original adoption papers, my signature, my license, Gosalyn's records!” He exclaimed. “What more could they possibly need!?”

Launchpad sighed as he watched his pacing friend.

“You need to relax buddy.” He said. “Come sit down and take a breather eh?”

  
Drake did as was told and sat down next to the pilot.

“I think it will be nice to know who Gosalyn's parents were.” Launchpad said. “ I'll bet they were good people.”

“I hope so.” Drake said holding his face in his hands. “Thaddeus said to Gosalyn that they died in a car accident.”

“Surely there would be a grave or something?”

Drake shook his head.

“Whatever happened Thaddeus covered all bases.” He said. “Gosalyn said they were cremated and their ashes were scattered in the ocean. Apparently they liked visiting there a lot, so Thaddeus believed it would be the perfect resting place.”

“You don't believe it do you?”

Drake sighed.

“I'm not sure what I believe right now.” He said. “I guess when you think about it, it was for the best. If Gosalyn's mother was Crimson Feather maybe it was best to lie to her. To say her death was a tragic accident than at the hands of a crime lord. Who knows how she would have turned out if she was told the truth, whatever that is. Then again, her grandfather suffered a similar fate and she was still the spirited little girl I now have. Ugh I don't know.”

He felt a hand on his back.

“All parents want to protect their children.” Launchpad said to him. “And sometimes that means lying to them. It's not the best way and they should be told the truth at some point. But you got to remember something. You didn't know much about Thaddeus Waddlemeyer either. Just that he was a scientist and Gosalyn's grandfather. We don't know anymore about his background and how it pertains to Gosalyn. There's a lot of holes in this story.”

He smiled.

“And I think it's great you are trying to fill them in.” He said. “Gosalyn's lucky to have you as her dad.”

Drake felt himself brighten a little at the comment.

“You think so?”

“I know so!” Launchpad said. “Listen Drake, we don't know what we are going to find out and we both know that it's possible it won't be pretty. But you are not doing it for you, you are doing it for Gosalyn. Heck, for her parents even. Even if Crimson Feather isn't Gosalyn's mother, it still is a good idea for her to know who her mother and father were.”

“But what if, I don't know, they weren't good people?” Drake suddenly asked. “What if they were criminals? What if they had died in a police shoot out or something! I mean, we see how clever Gosalyn can get!”

Launchpad blinked and laughed heartily.

“Honestly Drake.” He said. “I think she gets her cleverness from you. I mean she watches you like a hawk when you are in your “mode”. You can't get her to do it for school, but when it comes to “you know who” she's all eyes and ears. She teases you yeah, but in the end I see it. She is watching your every move, absorbing everything that you are doing and making sure she follows through or improves on it in her own way.”

He sighed.

“And you gotta remember of course, the kid had it tough after Thaddeus died, she had to fend for herself. Sure the orphanage took great care of her, but she was one kid in a sea of many. Kind of important she'd be self sufficient and know how to take care of herself and that includes self defense.”

He shook his head.

“But, I really believe Gosalyn's folks were genuine.” He said. “Call it a hunch, but I honestly can't see how a great kid like Gos could come from bad parents. It just doesn't mesh with me.”

He then felt a hand on his and Drake looking up at him with kind eyes.

“Thank LP.” He said. “I needed to hear all this. And you're right, no matter what happens, we'll tell her the truth.”

Launchpad smiled.

“Anytime Drake.”

“Drake Mallard!” A person called out. He looked to see the clerk holding something in her hands.

“Okay, let's see what we find.”

* * *

When they got outside and back into the car Drake read through the egg certificate like a fine tooth comb. He smiled at the information. The egg holding his little girl arrived at St. Canard Hospital at three in the morning. Leave it to his Gosalyn to show up at the most interesting times.

“Well what does it say?” Launchpad asked.

“Mother: Moira Waddlemeyer.” Drake said aloud.

“And her dad?”

“None listed.”

Launchpad made a face.

“None listed?” He said. “That's odd. Gosalyn said she had a dad.”

Drake looked up.

“But she doesn't remember him.” He said. “It's quite possible her dad was a deadbeat and took off. Thaddeus might have made one up to save Gosalyn heartache. The man was a scientist like you said, I am sure he could concoct a fake dad if he put his mind to it.”

He thought a moment.

“And if her maiden name was Waddlemeyer and she kept it, that could only mean Moira was Thaddeus's daughter. I doubt if Gosalyn's father was a Waddlemeyer, Thaddeus would not want him listed on the egg certificate.”

He then buckled his seatbelt.

“Head to the tower.” Drake said. “I need to do some research.”


	3. Chapter 3

“What are you looking for DW?”

“I'm trying to find if Moira had an obituary or if there is some record of the said car crash.” He said. “If Thaddeus said to Gosalyn her parents died in a car accident, I would think there would be some report. And of course no reason as to why Thaddeus wouldn't want his daughter memorialized somehow after she passed away.”

He searched and scoured through all the newspaper data banks.

“Bit of stretch don't ya think?” Launchpad said. “It's possible they weren't living St. Canard at the time. You don't know if the accident occurred here."

“True.” Drake said. “But thanks to S.H.U.S.H I have access to newspaper and police data banks around the world. If there is something about Moira Waddlemeyer in here, I'll find it.”

“I thought you said you were going to do this by the book?” Launchpad said scratching his head. “No DW tactics.”

Drake chuckled.

“Didn't say completely LP.” He said. “As you know, I am also Darkwing Dad. I'll know which role to play as I go along. I won't dig too far into Moira's background, at least not yet. I want to stop at the end and work my way backward to the beginning.”

The database searched and searched.

**ARTICLE NOT FOUND**

Drake and Launchpad stared at the screen.

“Maybe it wasn't reported?” Launchpad said.

Drake shook his head. He was at a voluntarily impasse. He COULD access any records and articles on a Moira Waddlemeyer including her egg and death certificate. The question was, should he?

“If I go any further I will be invading Gosalyn's privacy.” He said. “I maybe her father, but as such, privacy and kids is such a fragile thing. And this is as fragile as it comes. I am basically doing this behind her back. I should just let this go. Gosalyn doesn't talk about her past that much anyway.”

“Maybe she is afraid?” Launchpad suddenly said.

Drake looked at him.

“Because it hurts her to think about it?” Drake asked.

“Yeah, and maybe she is afraid it will hurt you.”

Drake made a face.

“Hurt me? How so?”

“Maybe she is afraid that by bringing up her past, it'll be like, I dunno, that she was happier with them than with you. Gosalyn loves ya and she knows you are her father. She doesn't want to tell you about her folks because she is afraid you will think she loved them more.”

Drake was not surprised.

“I guess in some ways that is right.” He said. “Sometimes I forget there was another parent before me. It would hurt, but not in the way you think. I never want Gosalyn to think that because she is now my daughter that I am the only family she has ever had. If she did have amazing and obviously her wonderful grandfather, I would want to cherish those memories with her. I want to hear the stories and the good times.”

He sighed.

“But it hurts knowing that, especially when she and I argue, that maybe she would have preferred her real parents to me. I know I can be strict with her, but if Crimson Feather was Gosalyn's mother, whose to say she would have done the same? Maybe she would have trained Gosalyn to crime fight at an early age. Prepare her for danger instead of keeping her from it like I try to do. I-I sometimes worry that her not having a mother is affecting her. But, it's just-the desire for a wife-isn't there for me. I adored Morgana, she would have been a great step mother to Gosalyn, and a lovely wife I am sure, but I-I couldn't-.”

Launchpad could see that Drake was indeed in a personal battle with himself. He was so happy to be Gosalyn's dad, but a single dad with a dangerous job. His last girlfriend, Morgana Macawber, Launchpad thought Drake was crazy about. How many times did he beg her on his hands and knees to take him back after they broke up. Gosalyn had no qualms about it their relationship. She encouraged it even as long as her dad was happy. But the last fight was the indeed the end. He was too tired, too busy, too, well, not as in love as he thought he had been.

“Maybe it's because Morgana wasn't the one you were seeking?”

Drake turned to Launchpad.

“Yeah Morgana is great and all, but if the love was not there, it wasn't there.” Launchpad said. That doesn't make you a bad guy. In fact it makes you great. You refuse to pretend. Gosalyn wouldn't want you to marry Morgana just because you thought she needed a mother and that was it. I think it would make her mad because you literally made yourself miserable for her. That's not fair to either one of you, but that doesn't mean love is out of the question for you. I'm sure you'll find a great woman out there who you'll truly fall in love with.”

Drake sighed.

“I guess.” He answered as he kept staring at the search engine on the screen.

“So what are you going to do?” LP asked.

Drake looked at the clock on the screen.

“Call it a day.” He said. “Gosalyn is going to be home from school soon. I'll give it some thought and decide if this is something I should continue.”

* * *

“But I want to go with you on patrol dad!”

“Not on a school night.”

“Aw come on.”

“You're lucky I let you go on patrol at all with the grades you bring home.” Drake said as he tucked Gosalyn into bed. “And I am serious about that. Instead of patrols you'll be going to a tutor if you don't bring your grade point average up.”

Gosalyn pouted and Drake sighed.

“Gosalyn.” He said sitting beside her. “If you want to be a crime fighter, you need to exercise your mind besides your bow and arrow. You have to study criminals and their history, psychology, figure out chemicals in weapons that villains like Bushroot or Negaduck might concoct. School helps you with that.”

“Yeah, yeah.” She said.

Drake chuckled and stroked her hair. She smiled and couldn't help but hug him.

“Gosalyn?” Drake asked. “Do you ever think about your parents?”

She shrugged.

“Sometimes.”

“Do you remember what they, might have looked like?”

She hmmphed.

“Well, you know, I don't know much about my dad. But sometimes, I think I dream about my mom.”

“Do you?” Drake sounding upbeat. “What do you dream about?”

Gosalyn shook her head.

“It doesn't matter.”

Drake made a face.

“How come?”

“Because she's gone.” She said. “You're my family now.”

Drake smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

“Gosalyn.” He said. “You're my daughter, that will never change. But never feel like you can't talk about your biological family to me. I would like to know about them. To learn about the people who brought this amazing girl into my world.”

Gosalyn nuzzled into his sweater vest.

“You won't be mad?”

“Never.”

Gosalyn thought a moment.

“Well.” She said. “Like I said, I think it's my mom I am dreaming about. She's a bit fuzzy, but, pretty. I'm younger and I can hear her calling out to me. Next thing I know I am in the sky. She's holding me up and I am laughing. I can see her hair. It's red, like mine. I think it's long too. Grandpa did tell me I reminded him a lot of her both inside and out. He said I got my spirit from her.”

Drake gulped slightly.

“So, was she your grandpa's daughter?”

Gosalyn nodded.

“There were pictures.” She said. “All over the house. Of her, grandma, and grandpa. But Taurus Bulba's goons ripped them all up. They even tore up the photo albums. They did it all while he laid there dying. And the cops would only let me take some clothes and toys to the orphanage. All the pictures and papers in the house was evidence.”

She began shaking in Drake's arms.

“I'm sorry Gos.” Drake said. “You don't have to say anymore.”

“It's just that, the dreams are all I have of her now and even they are really blurry.” She said shakily. “I can't dream of my dad for whatever reason. Grandpa said it's because dad had to work faraway for his job, so I didn't see him much.

Drake thought a moment.

 _“Work faraway?”_ He pondered. _“Could he have been in the military? Then again, why wouldn't Thaddeus just tell Gosalyn her father was a soldier or something?”_

He was knocked out of his thought by a soft sigh from Gosalyn.

“I'm always happy in these dreams with mom though.” She said. “And I believe it's her even though I can't see her well. Grandpa said when she found she was going to have a baby, she was really happy and excited. And then when I hatched, she was over the moon he said.”

“I know I would be.” Drake said with a smile giving her a squeeze.

“He said I was her little shadow.” Gosalyn added. “Grandpa said she hated having to go to work, but when she got home, it was her and me.”

 _“Work again.”_ Drake thought. _“I wonder?”_

“What did she do for work?”

Gosalyn shrugged.

“Business stuff.” She said. “Grandpa said it was boring work. I think like an office lady or something.”

“Oh.” He said.

 _“Pretty vague answer though.”_ He thought. “ _Then again IF Crimson Feather is Gosalyn's mother, is it possible her father might have been a S.H.U.S.H agent too_?”

“Then that stupid car accident.” She growled suddenly pushing herself out of Drake's arms. “It just makes me so mad sometimes! I know it wasn't anybody's fault, except that dumb deer that was in the middle of the road, but still!”

She punched her pillow repeatedly. Drake took her gently back into his arms.

“Okay Gos, okay.” He said.

“It's just not fair.” She said.

“I know honey.” He said.

“I just hope they are proud of me.” She said. “Grandpa always said they were, but then he died, and now, I don't know.”

Drake stroked her hair.

“They are proud of you.” He said. “Don't doubt that for a minute. They see you like I do, believe me, there could be no prouder parents than us.”

Gosalyn just hugged him tighter.

Drake smiled sadly. He knew what she needed.

He began to sing.

_“Rest your head little girl blue.”_

_Paint your dreams on your pillow._

_I'll be near to chase away fear._

_So sleep now and dream_

_Until tomorrow.”_

Drake's soft baritone voice calmed Gosalyn's anxious heart. He had made up the lyrics after Gosalyn had sung the lullaby her grandfather would sing to her, which was actually a code for the machine Taurus Bulba had been trying to intercept.

Truth be told, though Gosalyn would never tell him, she liked Drake's lyrics and voice better.

He felt her yawn. He chuckled and tucked her back into the bed.

“Sweet dreams.” He said kissing her forehead. “I love you.”

“You too dad.” She said through another sleepy yawn.

He turned off the light and left the room.

* * *

Launchpad had been running some errands, so he was a bit late going to the tower. He hoped DW wouldn't be mad. He loved being Darkwing's sidekick, but the superhero had been a lone duck up until two years ago. LP had literally begged to be his sidekick, but Darkwing would not budge.

It took a jailbreak and the introduction of the Thunderquack to change DW's mind.

“Sorry I'm late DW.” Launchpad said. “There was a crowd at the supermarket and-”

He paused when he saw Darkwing standing in front of the computer, his hands practically gripping the sides of the console.

“DW?”

But Darkwing didn't answer, just stared down at the keyboard.

Launchpad looked at his forlorn best friend.

“What's the matter?”

“I-it's her.”

“Her?”

DW pointed to the monitor.

There on the screen was a triangle of three pictures. At the top was the Crimson Feather's only newspaper photo. Below it was Gosalyn's school photo and next to that, was a high school yearbook photo of a young woman. A young woman with fiery red hair and green eyes.

“Oh gee.” Launchpad said.

“There's no doubt about it.” DW said turning to him. “Gosalyn's mother is Moira Waddlemeyer."

He breathed out a bit hard.

“And Moira Waddlemeyer is Crimson Feather.”


	4. Chapter 4

The looks were uncanny. Gosalyn school photo, Moira's high school yearbook picture, and the newspaper clipping showed the resemblance. Gosalyn had obviously inherited her mother's looks. And the newspaper clipping of Crimson Feather, well, living in an age of high tech and espionage one learns their ways. Drake was able to clean the clipping of pixels and blurs using photographic software. It had taken some time, but once he had finished, he could easily make out Crimson's, no, Moira's face behind the mask.

“Moira attended Robin Academy while I was at St. Canard High.” Drake said. “We are only a few months apart in age.”

“I guess you decided to look further huh?” Launchpad said.

Drake nodded slowly.

“Moira Waddlemeyer.” Drake said pulling up some club photos from the yearbook. “Fencing and track, biology club, class secretary. Wasn't a dweeb like yours truly, that's for sure.”

He pulled up another page. This time a college yearbook.

“She then attended Calisota State.” Drake added. “Where she majored in, heh, criminal justice.”

“Wow.” Launchpad said.

“Good student too.” Drake added. “Dean's List every semester. Continued fencing and track. Then I guess she joined a quack-fu club as well. Graduated Cum Laude.”

“When did she have time to be Crimson Feather then?”

Drake tapped his fingers on the console.

“You know.” He said. “I thought the same thing and I think I know where to find the answer.”

He sighed.

“If it will be given to me.”

* * *

“Ah Darkwing, what brings you here?” The elderly owl J. Gander Hooter, the head of S.H.U.S.H said.

“Mr. Hooter has no time for your bragging.” Agent Vladmir Gryzlikoff said. “Make it quick.”

“Cool your jets Grizz.” Darkwing said. “It's important.”

“Well I am all ears.” J. Gander said beckoning Darkwing and Launchpad to take a seat in his office.

“Uh, well, you see, J. Gander.” Darkwing said nervously. “I was wondering, about, um, whatever happened to agent Crimson Feather?”

J. Gander eye's widened a bit behind his glasses.

“That's a name I haven't heard in a long time.” He said. “But, you know as well as I do what happened to her.”

“Right, uh.” Darkwing said. “Really what I am asking, is, who was she?”

Gryzlikoff growled suddenly.

“It no business of yours you pesky dummkopf.”

Darkwing glared at the large agent, but looked back to his boss.

“Again I ask Darkwing.” J. Gander said. “Why the interest?”

Darkwing sighed. He had a feeling this was going to be a dead end, but he knew he had to try.

“If I told you, a personal matter, one that I cannot reveal, not just yet, but I promise to, will you tell me?”

J. Gander sighed, but he was not the head of S.H.U.S.H for nothing. He could tell when he was being lied to, even when a person seemed to act the most sincere. It was a talent of his.

And that talent was saying to him to trust Darkwing.

He got up and headed to the window.

“Crimson Feather was probably one of the best agents of the time.” He said. “Like you, she had been a vigilante when we discovered her. A young woman, a college student at that had foiled a master thief. One that our own seasoned agents had trouble capturing. She was also an extraordinary fighter, could wield a sword like a medieval knight or a samurai depending on her stance.”

He sighed.

“When we brought her on board, she took to it with vigor.” J. Gander said. “Passed all the assessments with honors if we had such a thing. Before you came along, we assigned her to St. Canard. We figured that with her talents, she would be the one to turn St. Canard right side up.”

“And she did.” Gryzlikoff said. “She bring hope to city. She help then vanish. Not wanting pictures or press. She break protocol, not follow book, but good agent. Not gloat, unlike certain duck.”

“Crimson admitted she did not want to hounded by newspapers or TV reporters.” J. Gander added. “She just wanted to do her job. To help those in need. And by golly was she good at it. Like Agent Gryzlikoff said, she did help the city. She was always trying to get ahead of the corruption, to find the sources, and drive them out. That was the issue really, politics. Crimson knew of the rigged elections, the hand outs, the threats. Still, one woman could not erase them all I am afraid.”

“J. Gander.” Darkwing started. “When you first brought me on, Crimson was still an agent wasn't she?”

“Oh she was and always will be.”

“But, I never saw her.” He said. “And St. Canard you assigned to me. How come I never, I don't know, met up with her?”

“Like we say, none of your business.” Gryzlikoff said.

“I wasn't asking you Fur Ball.” Darkwing snarled. Launchpad put his hand in front of Darkwing to keep him from going after the bear.

“She, was-” J. Gander suddenly said. “On a leave of absence.”

“A leave of absence? How come?”

J. Gander looked to him.

“Eventually Darkwing, and you should know this.” He said. “There comes a time where a person has to decide what they want out of life. She was still S.H.U.S.H, but there was more to her life than that, so that is what she did.”

The puzzle pieces were coming together.

“You mean like, a family?”

J. Gander said nothing, just laced his fingers together.

“What is it you are not telling me Darkwing?” He asked. “I feel as though I should have indulged your curiosity about Crimson Feather enough, but you keep prodding. I think it's time you revealed your motivation or I will have to ask you to leave.”

The owl looked at him, dead serious.

“Maybe we should go DW?”

“No LP.” Darkwing said. “J. Gander, I-I believe I may have stumbled upon something that pertains to Crimson, and myself.”

“You?” Gryzlikoff said. “What could you have to do with Crimson Feather?”

“Her child.”

J. Gander let out a deep breath.

“And what of this child?”

“You father child with Crimson!?” Gryzlikoff asked. “Yuck, thought makes me sick!”

“WHAT!?” Darkwing yelled. “NO, NO YOU MORON! What I mean is, well-”

“Crimson was pregnant yes.” J. Gander interrupted. “And I know you are not the child's father.”

J. Gander removed his glasses and rubbed his head.

“Crimson wanted a break from S.H.U.S.H, from the secrecy and danger. She wanted to settle down, start a family. But as I said, it was a break, not a resignation. I was more than glad to give her the leave. She had been with us for over half a decade. She was still young and I could see that she desired more than just being a secret agent. I have to admit, I looked to Crimson at times like she was my own daughter. When she told me her intention of starting a family, I was a bit overjoyed. I knew she would make a good mother.”

He sighed.

“And she was, to a beautiful little baby girl.” He said. “Crimson brought her here once. I could see the woman was exhausted, but there was such a love in her eyes. A shine like I had not seen in her. As if this baby in her arms completed her.”

“Then Arnie Jackal come back.” Gryzlikoff said.

“Yes, Jackal.” J. Gander said. “When he had disappeared from our radar, that was when Crimson decided to settle down. We had all hoped she had scared him from St. Canard for good after their last run in. But as it turns out, it was not the case. Her sabbatical ended about a year after she had her daughter when Jackal and his gang started terrorizing St. Canard again. If it was petty crimes, she probably would have let it go to another agent or the police, but Jackal was not known for that. He was violent, his victims were anyone in his way, no matter who or how old they were.”

“Even kids?” Launchpad said.

J. Gander nodded.

“Hence why Crimson returned to active duty.” He said. “I think she feared for her daughter's life in some ways. If Jackal was to hone in on a school or playground or anywhere where he felt could be his territory, who was to say Crimson's own daughter wouldn't be one of his victims one day? She had rescued many families from Jackal's hands and thankfully she had prevented fatalities, but we all knew it could only be a matter of time before he actually was able to carry out such an atrocity. Crimson had been the only one of our agents to be able to stop him. She knew if he was back, she had no choice, she had to stop him for good.”

“The warehouse.” Darkwing said.

J. Gander nodded.

“It was an old place.” He said. “Crimson had spent weeks studying his movements, his gang, his crimes. She finally realized he had been hiding out in a dilapidated factory just outside St. Canard. One would not think a criminal of Jackal's caliber would want such a hide out, but well, he thought wrong.

“Crimson wanted to settle score.” Gryzlikoff said. “She never kill before, but we could see, if it come to it, she be ready. For sake of daughter.”

Darkwing understood. If Gosalyn's life was at stake, he would end the life of a criminal.

His own life if need be, but not without a fight.

“We had put a wire on Crimson so we could monitor her.” J. Gander said. “We weren't about to let her do this alone. Our agents were on standby.”

Darkwing made a face.

“I don't remember being on standby that night.” He said.

“Because we not call you.” Grylikoff said. “Only best agents.”

“Excuse me!?” He said. “I WAS and AM one of the best and furthermore-”

“What he means is that.” J. Gander interrupted. “You were our newest recruit. It was actually Crimson who asked that all new agents stay out of it. It wasn't that we didn't trust your skills Darkwing, but you were still green. She didn't not know how the new agents would take it if she had to indeed kill Jackal and they witnessed it. S.H.U.S.H has always based it's reputation on savings lives. But this was one of those rare instances that death at the hands of an agent may be the only result. She just didn't want the newest members to get the wrong ideas or be affected should her actions take her there.”

He sighed.

“That night was probably the worst I had had in many years.”

* * *

**Ten Years Earlier**

J. Gander sat in his office. It was just about two am, but he was hardly tired. His seasoned S.H.U.S.H agents were on standby, hidden away from prying eyes at an old warehouse, while Crimson Feather was making her way inside.

“Should have known you'd find me.” A voice suddenly burst upon the communicator J. Gander was listening to. “Took you long enough.”

“Heh, should have been easier.” Crimson Feather said. “Dark, dank, and falling apart. Matches you to a T.”

“Such a beak on a lady.”

J. Gander could hear footsteps.

“So to what do I owe the pleasure Ms. Feather?”

“Proposition.” She said.

“Ah there you go drawing your little sword.” He said. “Never understood why you preferred that to the beauty of a gun?”

“Cut the small talk.” She said. “I'm here to make you a deal.”

“A deal eh?”

The sound of something hitting the floor and then sliding could be heard.

“There's over ten million in there.” She said. “Open it and check for yourself.”

Clicks and a bit of a creak can be heard.

“Where did you get this?”

“Sources that you don't need to know.”

It had actually been a secret money cache from S.H.U.S.H.

“Whoa, look at that scratch!” One of the gang could be heard saying.

“What's the angle?”

“Your retirement. You leave St. Canard.” She said. “Heck, the country. You go and live out your filthy life somewhere quiet. No more violence. No more mayhem. Invest wisely and that money could have you on easy street forever.”

Jackal hmmped.

“You must think I am stupid.”

“Forgot you could read minds.”

“And how do I know that the cops ain't already out there ready to take a hold of me before I can even get to the car?”

“See for yourself.” She said. J. Gander heard the briefcase being moved again and he figured Crimson had taken it back. Search the joint. The city even, I know you have a eyes all over the place.”

Jackal snapped his fingers and two of his goons ran out.

“If you are lying Ms. Feather-”

She glared.

“I'm in no mood for games Jackal.” She said. “I want this over now and I'm willing to let you live for it, let scum like you enjoy yourself if it means the rest of the world can too.”

Jackal chuckled.

“You've changed.” He said. “It's funny, while I was in hiding as it were, I hardly heard a peep about you and I do hear everything that goes on in St. Canard.”

“Quit circling me like some buzzard.” She said. “You're making me dizzy.”

“Where were you Ms. Feather?” He asked. “Where did you go?”

“Vacation.” She said. “Figured I deserved one.”

“For over a year? Quite the time off.”

“A lot of hours built up thanks to you.”

“Oh no, no, no.” He tsked. “Super heroes like yourself, you don't vanish for that period of time unless something happens. So what was it hmm? Did I finally get into your brain, did my leaving make your heart grow fond? Could you not live without me? Did it drive you crazy not knowing where I was?”

J. Gander made a face. The villain had such an ego.

“I am so glad I skipped dinner.” Crimson said. “Because you are making me nauseous.”

“Am I though?”

“Back off!”

J. Gander shook when he heard Crimson tell Jackal to get away from her. He was almost ready to give the signal to the agents, but he knew he couldn't. Jackal was just baiting Crimson. She could handle it.

“Look at you.” Jackal said. “Such a lovely duck. Even though we are different in species, I am sure I can make you a very happy woman.”

“Violent codgers were never my type.” She said. “And I don't like waiting for his little blue pills to kick in.”

J. Gander had to stifle a laugh. Crimson could be so catty.

“Come now Ms. Feather.” Jackal urged. “Do you know what I could give you?”

“You behind bars for life would be a start.”

“Hehehe.” He laughed. “Like I said I could make you a happy woman. I can give you everything you want. You can stop this super hero game of yours. You could be living in your own luxury if you worked with me instead of against.”

Now Crimson had to laugh.

“You're actually serious?”

“As a man can be.”

“I don't know what's worse.” She said. “The fact that you actually think I would ever sleep with you or the fact that you think I would ever join you? Now I'm really glad I skipped dinner because I would be throwing up right now. Absolutely repulsive.”

“Is it?” He said. “Then why are you here? Why offer me money to leave instead of killing me.”

“Your neck is a last resort.” She said. “That was the other choice. You're leaving Jackal, either by money or in a body bag. Those are the options you have.”

Suddenly footsteps can be heard.

“No one's out there boss.” A goon said.

“The guys on the streets say it's been quiet.”

J. Gander waited. This could be it.

“Well perhaps you are being serious.” He said.

“I told you.”

A few moments silence.

“Give me the case.” He said. “I want one last look before I make my decision.”

The sound of the briefcase being jostled and opened can be heard.

“Hmmph.” He said. “Such an opportunity.”

“Do we have a deal?”

Suddenly the sound of clicks could be heard.

“Oh we do, but I added an additional agreement.” He said. “Your death.”

Gunshots were suddenly heard. J. Gander pressed the button alerting all agents to the area. His heart in his throat.

“Jackal!” Crimson could be heard yelling.

“All these years Ms. Feather.” Jackal yelled through the gun shots. “I meant what I said. If you joined me, you could have had everything. Now you are just going to have the pearly gates.”

J. Gander listened. The sounds of pants and yells can be heard. J. Gander realized Crimson was attacking.

“Jackal you coward!” She yelled.

Guns blasting and jamming whistled through the air.

“Hurry everyone!” J. Gander said into the communicator.

Then, the worst sound he could possibly hear. A loud blast, louder than any gun.

He jumped.

“J. Gander.” Gryzlikoff yelled. “The warehouse, it burning up!”

“We can't get in!” Another agent yelled.

“There has to be a way!” J. Gander yelled into the communicator. “We have to find her!”

“There's a window!”

“I'm inside.” Coughs could heard and yells for Crimson.

“Oh, no.”

“Crimson.”

* * *

**The Present**

J. Gander turned off the tape.

“That what happened.” Gryzlikoff said. “Now, you satisfied you purple pain. You bring up sad memory.”

But Darkwing was not convinced.

“I want to hear the whole tape.” He said.

J. Gander gave him a look.

“That was the whole tape.”

“With all due respect J. Gander.” He said. “It isn't. I still see ribbon that can be played. I don't care if it's just background noises or worse. I want to hear everything.”

J. Gander looked at him.

“No.” He said.

“No?” Launchpad said.

“J. Gander, I have reason to believe that there is more to Crimson Feather more than either of us are telling each other.” Darkwing said. “ I said I will tell you my part if you tell me the truth about her. Now, all I heard was “Oh no and Crimson.” Does that mean she was dead when they found her or something you are perhaps not telling me?”

  
“I've had it with you and your questions!” Gryzlikoff yelled. He got up and lifted Darkwing by the collar. “All you do is cause trouble! We tell you everything, now beat it or I strangle you.”

“Let me go you Big Hair Mat!” Darkwing yelled. “I want to know and I am not leaving until I do. This involves my daughter!”

Gryzlikoff suddenly dropped him.

“Your what?”

“Darkwing.” J. Gander said. “Your daughter?”

Darkwing panted, trying to regain some air. Launchpad was by his side patting his back gently.

“Yes.” He said looking to the ground. “My daughter, Gosalyn.”

“Gosalyn?” J. Gander said with a gasp.

“It can't be?” Gryzlikoff said. “J. Gander say you are not father of Crimson's child.”

Darkwing shook his head.

“Not her biological father, no.” He said. Then he looked up at J. Gander. “Her adopted father.”

It felt like hours, even though it was minutes of silence.

“Oh my.” J. Gander said. “You, you adopted Gosalyn Waddlemeyer?”

“Now, Gosalyn Mallard. Darkwing said. “I adopted her after the scuffle with Bulba.”

“You?”

“Why is that so hard to believe?” Darkwing asked.

“Small world it seems.” J. Gander said. “Forgive me for the thought, but you didn't come across as the family man.”

“More like ego man.”

“Enough Agent Gryzlikoff.” J. Gander said. “Is this true Darkwing? You adopted Gosalyn Waddlemeyer?”

Darkwing pulled a folder from his side and handed it to J. Gander. It was the adoption papers.

“Dear me.” He said seeing the little wallet photo of Gosalyn paper clipped to the papers. “Oh, she looks just like Crimson.”

He removed his glasses and wiped his eyes.

“We knew Gosalyn was with her grandfather until the Taurus Bulba incident.” He said. “Then, the orphanage. S.H.U.S.H stayed out of the whole thing for Gosalyn's safety. We didn't think when you took on Bulba that you would find out about Gosalyn too. Then we heard she had been adopted, but we didn't know by whom.”

“It was through Gosalyn I learned the code about the Ram Rod.” Darkwing said. “I had her under my protection, until, uh, Bulba had me arrested.”

“You never told me that.” J. Gander said. “You didn't even mention Gosalyn in your report.”

“I didn't want to, for her sake.” He said. “I didn't want her to go back to the orphanage or have S.H.U.S.H put her in some kind of witness protection either. I wanted her to just be like all the other kids. Including, having a family. Even if it was just me.

“She not regular kid.” Gryzlikoff said. “She Crimson's.”

“I know that now.” Darkwing said. “I stumbled upon the only picture of Crimson a few nights ago. I knew right away that she and Gosalyn were alike, both in looks, and now, in spirit. I found her mother's high school yearbook photo last night. That along with the photo of Crimson and Gosalyn's school photo, there was no doubt at all.”

J. Gander got up.

“Agent Gryzlikoff, would you mind fetching the car?” He asked walking towards the door.

“J. Gander please, don't leave.” Darkwing pleaded. “I need to know.”

The owl turned to him.

“I agree.” He said. “That's why you are coming with me.”


	5. Chapter 5

They rode in the limo for about a half hour. Gryzlikoff behind the wheel. J. Gander Hooter, Darkwing and Launchpad in the back.

“Where are we going?” Launchpad asked.

But J. Gander did not respond.

* * *

They pulled up to a small house, hidden away in hilly town that was halfway from St. Canard and Duckburg. To Darkwing, everything seemed picturesque. A quaint little area, but for some reason, it gave him a chill. Suddenly he wasn't sure this had been a good idea. Why had J. Gander brought him here of all places?

“Icy feet now eh duck?” Gryzlikoff asked sensing Darkwing's apprehension. “No big shot talk now?”

“Just surveying the scene.” He said to the bear.

“Scene is perfectly surveyed.” Gryzlikoff answered. “It S.H.U.S.H property.”

“S.H.U.S.H property?”

J. Gander just stood and dialed the security code on the keypad. A flap opened with a scanner. J. Gander put his hand to it and the door unlocked.

“Come along gentlemen.” He said.

They walked into a small foyer.

“Why J. Gander!” A pleasant voice said. Everyone looked to see Dr. Sarah Bellum, one of S.H.U.S.H's top scientists, enter. “Darkwing Duck, Launchpad, what-what are you doing here?”

“Something has come up Dr. Bellum.” J. Gander said. “May we come in?”

“Uh, of course.” She said. “But I don't see-”

“Sarah!” A voice called out. “Who is it?”

“It's J. Gander.” He responded. “Are you up for visitors?”

“Always.”

“They are resting.” Sarah said. “It was a rough evening.”

“I see.” J. Gander said. “We'll try to be quick about it.”

They walked down a hallway, but J. Gander stopped in front of a room.

“If you will stay back please.” He said. “Until I say it is alright.”

He walked into the room.

“J. Gander!” The voice said happily. “I'm glad to see you.”

“I as well my dear.” He said. “Dr. Bellum said you had a terrible evening?”

“Sorta, just had some trouble catching my breath.” She said. “What brings you by?”

J. Gander spoke a bit quieter.

“What?” It said. “Please tell me, is she okay? What's wrong?”

“Don't fret now.” He urged. “Everything is fine.”

Again hushed tones.

“You may come in now.”

Gryzlikoff entered first, then Darkwing. Launchpad decided to stay behind with Sarah. Darkwings legs felt like lead as he entered the room. It was big, but sparse. There was a dresser, and a chair, a large window. And then his eyes turned to the bed where a woman lay.

A woman with red hair and green eyes.

“C-Crimson Feather?” Darkwing sputtered.

She blinked.

“Newbie?”

They both stared in silence, unsure of what to say.

“J. Gander?” She asked. “What is going on? You said this was about her?”

“It does, but I think Darkwing here should tell you.”

Darkwing suddenly couldn't find the words. He could only look at her. The Crimson Feather, while frail, had the features of his daughter. Her red hair the same shade of Gosalyn's though longer in length. Her green eyes the same light emerald and dark lashes. He could see in those eyes the stubbornness, strength, and mischief that Gosalyn's held.

“You wanted proof, it here, now talk.” Gryzlikoff said.

“Stand down Grizzle Face.” Crimson said before Darkwing could retort. “Not everyone knows about me. Give him a chance to get his bearings.”

Darkwing shook his head.

“Sorry.” He said. “It's just, a bit, daunting.”

“I know.” She said. “But J. Gander says there is some information I should know. About my daughter?”

Darkwing gulped.

“Uh yeah.” He said.

“Please, tell me.” She said. “Everything else you can ask after, but I need to know, is she okay?”

“She's fine.” He said shakily. “Better than fine really.”

He could see relief in her eyes.

“Thank goodness.” She said taking a breath and then coughing.

“Oh darn it!” She yelled between coughs.

She grabbed an oxygen mask. J. Gander held her hand as she took some breaths.

“Sorry.” She said once she had recovered. “I'm just so relieved. I honestly wish I knew where she was. Do you know Darkwing? Did you find her? Is that why you are here?”

“I-I did.” He said. “Unexpectedly you might say.”

“I heard she had been adopted.” She said. Darkwing could see some tears out of the corners of her eyes. “Is she happy? Healthy?”

“Yes.”

“Do they love her?”

The million dollar question that had such an easy answer.

“With all their heart.” He said.

Crimson, no Moira Waddlemeyer gently laid back down in the bed. The sound of sniffling could be heard and he saw that she was crying.

“There, there now.” J. Gander soothed and stroked her hair.

“I just miss her so much.” She cried. “She has needed me and I couldn't be there. My little girl. All these years. I bet she has grown to be so beautiful and smart. She is, isn't she Darkwing? Have you seen her?”

He nodded.

“She's a good kid.” He said. “Pretty mischievous and not the best in school though. But she tries. Likes sports.”

Moira giggled through her tears.

“She's eleven now.” She said. “I'm not surprised. My father warned me once kids reach the double digits it's even harder to get them to listen. All about independence and fun, not boring things like school. I was the same way until I finally got a study habit down. Then I loved school. I'm sure she will find her way.”

Darkwing could only hope.

“Where is she?” Moira asked. “Who adopted her?”

Darkwing looked to J. Gander who nodded.

“Um, the thing is, the people who adopted her, well-?

  
“Yes?” She asked intently.

He sighed.

“Me.” He said.

Silence.

“You?” She finally asked.

He nodded.

“I adopted Gosalyn.” He said. “Two years ago.”

She took a breath and started coughing again. She grabbed her oxygen mask just as Sarah ran into the room.

“Easy Moira.” She said. “Try to relax a bit.”

She turned to J. Gander.

“Maybe we should stop for now.”

“NO!” Moira yelled through the mask. “I'll be fine. Just give me a few moments.”

She did her best to finally slow her breathing. Finally she calmed down. Removing the mask she turned back to Darkwing.

“Listen.” Darkwing said. “I honestly didn't know that she was your child. I just, well I met Gosalyn through unusual circumstances.”

“Bulba.” Moira said quietly.

“You know about that?”

“I heard about the incident with him.” She said. “And I know about the lullaby. The only way Bulba could have even gotten the Ram Rod to work was through the secret code. And there were only three people who knew it. And two out of the three were dead or presumed to be. The other just thought of it as the lullaby her grandpa made just for her."

She pulled at the blanket a little.

“But I never said a thing about it.” Darkwing said. “I didn't even put it in my report.”

“Mother's intuition.” She said. “I fell ill after they told me about my dad. I was pretty in and out of there that year. When I finally was on the mend, all I had been told was that Bulba was dead and Gosalyn had been adopted not long after. I heard though that the Ram Rod had been been activated, so I knew someone HAD discovered the code. I suspected Bulba of course and it could have only been through Gosalyn.”

“Well, Gosalyn, she sang it to me.” Darkwing said. “When I was putting her to bed that first night while I was watching her. She couldn't sleep and she told me her grandpa used to sing to her. I uh, made up my own version to help her get some shut eye.”

Moira smiled sadly at him.

“Did you really adopt her?”

Darkwing smiled a bit and pulled out his wallet and took out a photo. It was one of the few of Drake and Gosalyn that looked decent. It was actually a day out and Launchpad had gotten a good photo of them. Gosalyn had teased him a little, so Drake decided to retaliate by swinging her around playfully.

He handed the photo to Moira.

“Oh, my baby girl.” She sobbed. “It's her!”

She looked up at Darkwing and saw that the duck before her matched the one in the pink button up and green sweater vest. He had removed his hat and mask so she could see it was truly him.

She laughed through her tears.

“She looks so happy.” Moira said. “You said she is mischievous. I can see it. Oh, you and your wife must be so thrilled with her.”

“I-uh, I actually don't have a wife.”

Moira looked at him.

“It's just me.” He said. “I guess, I wanted to be a dad more.”

Moira smiled at him gently.

“That's fine.” She said. “It never mattered to me. Single parent, mom and dad, two moms or two dads, I just wanted her to be loved and taken care of. And I can see by this photo she is.”

“She's, a wonderful kid.” Darkwing said. “I decided after Bulba was gone that I wanted to adopt her. Gosalyn, gave my life meaning in that short time and I didn't want it to end. And I wanted to see her out of that orphanage and with a family, even if it was just me.”

He felt a hand on his suddenly. He looked to see Moira looking at him with such grateful eyes.

“You have no idea how much this means to me.” She said. “To know that my Gosalyn is somewhere safe and cared for. With all the love in the world. How can I ever repay you?”

Darkwing smiled and put his hand on hers.

“Please tell me something.” He said.

She nodded.

“What happened?” He asked. “Why did everyone say you were dead when that is clearly not the case? I see how much you love and miss Gosalyn. I just can't fathom why this came to be?”

“It's more simple than you think Darkwing.” J. Gander said.

“When they got me out of the warehouse.” She said. “I was burnt up, but that wasn't the worst part. The warehouse Arnie Jackal, my nemesis, hid in, had actually been the remains of an old cleaning product factory. The chemicals apparently had a long shelf life and whatever they were using was obviously dangerous. It was like a hidden mold almost. Seeped into the building’s foundation. When Jackal tried to blow it up, the product mixed with the explosion and caused some sort of reaction. Both he and I inhaled the fumes that were created. That is why he is on his death bed now. His heart is giving out because the fumes damaged it.”

She sighed.

“And my lungs.”

“We were able to recover Crimson quickly.” J. Gander said. “But whatever those chemicals were, they were wreaking havoc on her respiratory system at an alarming rate.”

“I was in a private hospital for months.” She said. “Even after Jackal got caught. He too wasn't doing so well, but for him it was a slow spread.”

“The problem was that Jackal had his own assassins across St. Canard.” J. Gander said. “Across the country even.”

“Criminals were getting smarter as you well know.” Moira said. “There was no doubt that if there was the slightest hint of my existence, they would try to snuff me out. If they found out I had a child, they would go after her in an instant. Just like Bulba did as you found out. It was the worst decision I ever made, but it had to be done. For her safety and her life.”

“So you are not only convalescing.” Darkwing said. “You are hiding.”

She nodded.

“Believe me Darkwing.” She said. “It was not something I wanted to do. I wanted nothing more than to be with Gosalyn again. Like you, she was my reason for living. She still is, which is why I think I have held on for so long aside from the medication Sarah is constantly concocting.”

“Dr. Bellum has been trying for years to find a cure to Crimson's illness.” J. Gander said.

“What about a lung transplant?” Darkwing asked.

Moira shook her head.

“Too risky and we can't do an alias obviously for legal reasons.” She said. “And I would be on a waiting list for years. Honestly, I feel this my penance in a way. I don't regret going after Jackal, but I should have done it another way. I should have researched the place better. Had I known the warehouse had been so toxic I wouldn't have infiltrated it. I just wanted it to be over, but I didn’t think it would come with consequences.”

She sighed.

“It hurts each day.” She said. “To know that Gosalyn thinks I am dead, when it has been a huge lie. I have missed so many moments with her. So many firsts. There are days I just want to crawl out of this room and look for her. Maybe things are safer now, but too much time has passed. And what if I did find her? What could I say to her? Sorry honey, mommy had to play dead pretty much your whole life so her arch nemesis's goons wouldn't come after you? Oh yeah, and also I could be dead at any time.”

“You're dying?” Darkwing asked.

“Not if I can help it.” Dr. Bellum said.

“But it's a real possibility.” Moira said. “And there have been times I was very close. I'm sure I would scare Gosalyn if she saw me. The constant oxygen, the heart monitors, the saline bags when I am too weak to eat or drink. Oh and don't forget when my lungs are too run down to give me a decent amount of oxygen and I am looking and feeling absolutely horrible!”

“Drama queen.” Sarah teased.

“Thank you dear best friend.” Moira said sarcastically. “But yeah on my bad days it's not a pretty sight. I don't want Gosalyn to see me this way.”

Darkwing sighed.

“Maybe you aren't giving Gosalyn enough credit.” He said. “She's stronger than you think.”

“I know.” Moira said. “But she's been through enough. I just want her life to have a sense of normalcy.”

She looked at him kindly.

“With her family.” She said. “With you.”

“Don't forget me!” A voice said and in walked Launchpad.

“Ah yes.” Darkwing said. “Can't forget my faithful sidekick.”

“Launchpad McQuack.” He said happily. “And Gosalyn is my family now too. If anything were to happen to DW here, you bet your stars I will take care of her as if she was my own.”

Moira grinned then looked at Darkwing.

“Sidekick huh?”

Darkwing made a face.

“What's that about?” He asked.

She chuckled.

“Nothing.” She said then turned to Launchpad. “Thank you very much Mr. McQuack. I'm glad to see that Gosalyn is in good hands.”

“You betcha.” LP added. “DW is a great dad.”

“But I think we should tell Gosalyn about you.” Darkwing suddenly said. “And for her to decide if she wants to meet you. She misses you just as much as you miss her. She worries if you would be proud of her or not.”

Moira stifled a gasp.

“I could never not be proud of her.” She said. “And now cements it.”

“Then you should tell her that.” Darkwing said. “If she agrees to come see you. We can't hide this from her, not anymore. She's a smart girl and deserves to know the truth.”

He sighed.

“And I might as well tell you.” He said. “Gosalyn wants to be a super hero too. She has gone on some cases with me as her own secret identity.”

Moira's eyes widened.

“I have tried to stop her, believe me!” He said. “But she is so darn stubborn. She has talent, she can capture villains, but she is still a kid. I didn't want this for her! I wanted her to be like other kids, I wanted her to-”

“Newbie, stop.” Moira interrupted.

Darkwing shuttered his beak.

“Listen.” She said. “Denying her is only going to make her more determined. I know because that was me. If I was going to do something, I was going to do it. The best thing my father could do was teach me the right ways. Be smart about it instead of rash. You can't stop her, but you can teach her, even if it bores her silly. She'll listen, though it may not seem like it.”

“Well that hasn't happened yet.” He said. “We have been in some pretty tough scrapes.”

Moira nodded.

“The super hero bug, when it gets deep under your feathers and into your skin and then your heart that’s it. You can't let it go no matter how hard. Mine occurred while I was still in high school. Some idiot tried to rob a corner store my father and I frequented. I had just finished fencing practice and went to get a snack. He pulled a gun on the shop owner. I snuck up behind and used my sabre on him. Needless to say, the crook would find it hard to sit for at least a week.”

Darkwing smiled a little.

“Me too.” He said. “Fellow classmate went berserk at senior prom.”

She chuckled.

“I'm not surprised Gosalyn wants to break into the business.” She said. “With the life she has had.”

Moira sighed.

“You are right though.” She said. “We can't hide this from her any longer. I-I just don't want it affect her negatively. I'll understand if she gets angry or hates me. But I don't want it to affect her growth.”

She looked at Darkwing.

“You are her father.” She said. “If you think this is a good idea for her to know about me, then I trust your judgment.”

Darkwing nodded. He had no idea how Gosalyn would react, but he knew, he just knew, he had to tell her.

They spoke for another hour or so, Darkwing and Launchpad basically telling Moira stories about Gosalyn. She was so enraptured with them, so thrilled to hear about how her child was thriving. She could see that Darkwing tried to be a strict dad, but at the same time Gosalyn had him wrapped around her finger.

“She takes after you.” Moira said.

“Maybe.” He said. “By the way, if you don't mind me asking, who was her father?”

Moira chuckled.

“That's.” She said. “An interesting question. I honestly don't know.”

Both Darkwing and Launchpad jumped.

Moira laughed along with Sarah and J. Gander.

“I love telling that story to new people.” She said. “You see, like you Darkwing, parenthood called before marriage. After having taken my leave from S.H.U.S.H. I went to my doctor, and well, had a procedure.”

“You mean you were-?”

She made a motion with fingers like she has holding a syringe in the air.

“Uhhhh.” Launchpad could only say.

“But how did you know uh, who you were getting!?”

“Really Darkwing, is this necessary?” J. Gander asked.

“The donor was healthy.” Moira interrupted. “I went through a list. Had a decent IQ too, three years old than me. I think he himself was an MD, but still in residency.”

Darkwing could only blink. Moira shrugged.

“But wouldn't you want a husband to help take care of you and Gosalyn?” Launchpad couldn't help but ask.

“Oh of course.” She said. “And I did want to, should the right man come along. I was just more eager to be a mom than a wife. I could get married at any age. But becoming a mother, that has a tighter window. There was also issues with fertility in my family and all that. That's why there was no one else to take Gosalyn after my father died. It was really, he, Gosalyn, and I in the end.”

She chuckled.

“I'll admit I was a bit shocked to learn I was pregnant after the first attempt. I was really preparing for a negative test, ready to start again in a few weeks time. Imagine my surprise when I saw the egg on the test strip. Then of course the first trimester could mean anything, so I was overly cautious. But the time passed and, well, nothing could stop my baby girl.”

Darkwing smiled.

“Well I really hate to break this up.” Sarah said. “But Moira you should rest now.”

“I am resting!” She protested.

“No, really, we should get going.” Darkwing said. “Gosalyn is going to be home from school soon anyway.”

Moira nodded.

“Thank you.” She said extending her hand again. “And I mean for everything Darkwing. I truly am grateful she has you and Launchpad caring for her. This was the best news I have heard in a long time.”

Darkwing took her hand.

“I'm glad Crimson.”

“Moira.” She said. “Please, call me Moira.”

“Then I guess you can call me Drake.” He said.

* * *

The ride back to St. Canard was heavy to say the least.

“If Gosalyn wants to meet her mother.” J. Gander said. “Bring her to headquarters. I'll have a car ready to take her. Granted, we need to check first in case Moira is not feeling well.”

Darkwing nodded.

“I'm sorry I lied to you J. Gander.” He said. “But I like to think you understand the circumstances.”

“I'll admit it is quite extraordinary.” The owl said.

“Children and S.H.U.S.H, not good combination.” Gryzlikoff said.

“But like Crimson, you felt the pull of parenthood.” J. Gander said. “While we worry that our agents may not come home after a mission, it is not our place to say how a S.H.U.S.H agent decides to live. Crimson made her choice as did you. The question now is how will Gosalyn take it?”

Drake had no answer.


	6. Chapter 6

When they arrived home, Drake had barely changed into his civilian clothes when Gosalyn burst through the door.

“Dad, Launchpad!” She yelled. “I got a B on my book report and it's Friday! Can I go on patrol tonight please!?”

Drake walked down the stairs where Gosalyn stood excitedly.

“Dad?” She asked when she saw his face. “What's wrong?”

He sighed.

“Come into the living room Gosalyn.” He said. “There is something we need to discuss.”

* * *

The tension was thick, Drake could feel it. Gosalyn stared up at him with wide eyes and a face he couldn't read as he told her the truth.

“My mom?” She asked shakily.

“Yes honey.” He said. “She's alive.”

“B-but, grandpa had said she had died.” She said. “Why would he lie to me?”

“Gosalyn, your grandfather had no choice. It was for your protection.”

“You were a baby 'Gos. Launchpad added. “The villain your mom went after, he's really bad, like up there with Bulba. If he couldn't get at your mom, he would try to find those close to her.”

“And that's another thing!” She nearly yelled. “Why didn't he tell me she was a super hero!? I never knew about the Crimson Feather!?”  
  


“Well like Launchpad said, you were so young.” Drake answered. “It was better to keep it under wraps.”

“Well it wasn't better and it didn't work!” Gosalyn yelled. “Grandpa died from Taurus Bulba! Why didn't she come to get me instead of me having to go to that awful orphanage!?”

Drake could see Gosalyn was trying really hard not to cry.

“She didn't know.” He said. “Gosalyn, I mean it when I said your mother is very ill. When Bulba happened, she was terribly sick. There was thought that she wouldn't make it. When she recovered, it was just after I adopted you.”

“Does she even know what happened to grandpa!?” She asked.

Drake nodded.

“It's possible that the stress of losing her father and then not knowing where you were was a shock to her system.” Launchpad urged. “It's why she couldn't look for you. She was too sick.”

Gosalyn sniffled as Drake put his arm around her. But she shrugged him off.

“How long did you know!?” She asked. “Why didn't you tell me!?”

“I just found out a few days ago sweetie.” He said. “I stumbled upon an article about the Crimson Feather. When I saw her only picture, I knew. I knew right there that she was your mother. You both look so much alike.”

“Why didn't you tell me then!?”

“Because I had to be sure.” He said. “I had to investigate before jumping to any conclusions. That's why I am telling you now.”

“Well, you solved the case I guess.” She said wiping her eyes.

“It's not about any case.” He said stroking her face. “Gosalyn, you had a right to know that your mom is still alive. And, she misses you so much. She would love to see you again.”

“S-s-he does?” Gosalyn hiccuped.

“Oh very much kiddo.” Launchpad said. “So very much.”

“But it's your decision.” Drake said. “She'll understand if you won't. But believe me honey, she never wanted to leave you and your grandpa. But she couldn't take the chance of you getting hurt.”

“When?”

“Hmm?”

“When did she want to meet?”

Drake shrugged.

“When you are ready.” He said.

She looked up at Drake.

“You'll come with me, right?”

Drake wrapped his arms around her.

“You don't even have to ask.”

* * *

Gosalyn decided that she didn't want to wait. It was arranged that since the next day was Saturday, that as long as Moira was feeling up to it, they would visit.

“J. Gander says she will be glad to see you tomorrow.” Drake said getting off the phone. “We'll meet him at S.H.U.S.H and there will be a car to take us to her.”

Gosalyn nodded.

“I was thinking.” Drake said. “How about we order a pizza and have a Night of Mutant Zombie Duck Marathon?”

She looked up at him.

“But you have patrol.” She said.

“Hey we need a night off once in awhile too!” Drake said.

“You hate that.”

“Gosalyn, he's offering pizza and horror movies.” Launchpad whispered. “This is a rare occasion. Let's take it for all it's worth eh?”

Gosalyn chuckled.

“Okay dad.” She said.

* * *

She headed up to bed around 11pm, but as tired as she was, she was anxious. Her stomach ached and she felt restless. She tossed and turned for over an hour. Finally, she sighed, grabbed her blanket and left her room.

Drake too wasn't faring very well. It felt nice to go to sleep at a sorta decent hour, but the events of the day played on his mind. He tried reading, but he couldn't concentrate.

He then heard a knock at his door.

“Dad?” Gosalyn opened the door and peeked in. “Can I come in?”

“Of course.” He said. “What is it honey?”

“I-uh, I don't feel good.” She said.

Drake motioned her to his bed. She got on and he put his hand to her forehead.

“You don't have a fever.” He said. “What's wrong?”

“My stomach hurts.”

“Was it the pizza?” He asked. “I told you not to eat any of Launchpad's. You know his penchant for crazy toppings. Who puts tartar sauce and maraschino cherries on pizza?”

She shook her head. Drake wracked his brain for a diagnosis, but when he saw the look on her face, it clicked.

“You nervous about tomorrow?”

She didn't answer.

“It's okay if you are.” He said.

“I mean, you said she is really sad that she left.” Gosalyn said. “But what if she meets me and I am not who she wanted me to be?”

  
Drake smiled and patted the side of the bed.

“I don't think you have to worry about that.” He said as Gosalyn snuggled up to him. “When I told her about you, she was so happy, she cried. She is so proud of you. She's actually afraid of what you think of her.”  
  


“Is she really?”

“Yes.” He said. “Like I said earlier, she'll understand if you are angry at her. But she has always loved you and thinks about you all the time.”  
  


“I am angry at her.” Gosalyn said. “But at the same time, I don't know, everything is so mixed up.”

“No one is going to tell you how to feel.” Drake said. “All that we ask is that you don't resent her so much that it affects you. She wants you to be happy.”

Gosalyn looked up at him.

“She's okay that you adopted me?”

  
“Heh.” He said. “I'll admit I had the butterflies when I told her. I was afraid what she would think of me. I mean adopted father to Crimson Feather's daughter? I highly doubt she would want just anyone to be your adoptive parents if she could have helped it.”

Gosalyn laughed quietly.

“I'm glad you picked me though.”

Drake smiled and held her.

“I'm glad you picked me too.”

* * *

When they awoke the next morning, it was to Launchpad serving up a decent breakfast. One that didn't involve mystery ingredients.

“Thanks Launchpad.” Gosalyn said. “But I'm not really hungry.”

  
“No problemo Gos, got some toast there if you want it.” He said. “We can always save the rest for later.”

“That may help your stomach if it's still hurting.” Drake said taking a mug of coffee.

She ate a slice, but that was all she could do.

“I'm sorry.” She said.

“That's fine kiddo.” Launchpad said. “We still have time, why don't you go relax a bit?”

She shook her head and got up from the table.

“I should get ready.” She said. “Um, do you think she will care what I am wearing?”

“I don't think so.” Drake said. “Just clean yourself up, brush your teeth and all that.”

She nodded and went upstairs. After she did her morning bathroom routine she walked back to her room. She went through her closet and robotically reached for her favorite jersey, but then stopped. She went to another part of her closet.

Drake had just finished getting ready himself and went to check on Gosalyn.

“Ugh, this stupid, darn it!”

Drake opened the door and when he saw Gosalyn, he smiled. She was standing in front of her mirror, trying to fix her hair. She was wearing a white blouse with a black jumper. An outfit Binkie Muddlefoot saw and just HAD to buy for Gosalyn.

“Gosalyn?”

She turned and her red hair fell around face.

“Uh, hi dad.” She said.

He chuckled.

“Having trouble kiddo?”

“I, I, just thought I'd try something different.”

Drake smiled and took the hair brush from her. He worked the tangles out and then put it up in her signature pig tails.

“You don't have to try anything different.” He said. “But what made you want to wear a dress?”

She shrugged, shuffling her feet that were in a pair of Mary Jane shoes.

“I don't know.” She said. “I just felt I had to.”

He smiled.

“Well, you look very nice.” He said. “But whether a dress or your hockey uniform, it doesn't matter. She loves the little girl wearing the outfit.”

“I'm not a little girl anymore.” Gosalyn said.

“No.” Drake said. “But to your mother, you always will be.”

He hugged her.

“And to me too.”

Gosalyn could hugged him back.

"Thanks dad."

* * *

J. Gander couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Gosalyn.

“Dear Gosalyn.” He said taking her hands. “My word, the last time I saw you, you were just a baby. Now look at you, how pretty you are.”

“Thank you.” She said.

“I can sense you are quite apprehensive.” He said. “I hope you know you are under no obligation to do this. She will understand if you are not ready.”

Gosalyn nodded.

“I am though.” Gosalyn answered. “If she is.”

J. Gander smiled.

“I contacted her this morning.” He said. “She is well enough for a visit. But again, do not force yourself, stay for as much or as little time as you can handle.”

“It's okay that my dad and Launchpad are coming right?”

J. Gander looked up to the two adults at her side.

“Quite fine.” He said. “Are you ready to go?”

She gulped a little.

“Yes.”  
  


* * *

“Oh gosh, why can't I stop shaking?”

“Moira take it easy.”

“I'm trying Sarah, I'm trying.” She said flipping through her bag. “Ugh, where is that eyeshadow? Do you think I should wear lipstick or not?”

Sarah put her hands on Moira's.

“You need to calm down.” She said. “Otherwise we'll have to put you on oxygen. If you want to avoid the tank and the walker, you need to control your breathing.”

Moira nodded.

“I am just, I'm going to see my girl again.” She said. “It's been so long, I can't help but be scared.”

“Just let it happen.” Sarah said. “There's only so much you can do.”

Moira took a breath.

“Okay.” She said.

Sarah smiled.

“Skip the lipstick.” She said taking the eyeshadow out of the bag. “The eye make up and blush is enough. Don't need to over do it.”

Moira chuckled.

* * *

Gosalyn was quiet in the limo. Normally she would be bouncing all over the place, pressing every button she could, but right now she was glued to Drake's side, staring out the window.

When they reached the house and got out, Drake took Gosalyn's hand. He thought she would shrug him off being that she was too old, but she accepted it gratefully.

“You ready honey?” He said kneeling down to her. “If you aren't, just tell me, we'll go right home. No one will be mad.”

Gosalyn shook her head.

“No dad, I want to do this.”

“Okay.”

J. Gander let them in where they were greeting by Sarah.

“She's in the living room.” She said to Gosalyn.

Gosalyn could only peek around the corner. She saw a shadow of a figure and then stopped.

“Dad?”

“I'm right here.” He said squeezing her hand. “We can wait if you need to.”

Gosalyn gulped and took a few steps inside. She saw the figure sitting beside the window. Sarah went inside and helped them to their feet. Gosalyn could make out the red hair.

“She's here.” Sarah said to the woman.

The woman nodded and turned slowly. Gosalyn gasped a little, the woman was thin and her feathers were a bit dull, but her face vibrant. When she looked at Gosalyn, she stifled a cry.

“Gosalyn?” She asked a bit hoarse.

Gosalyn felt herself move away from Drake and towards the woman who slowly knelt down to the floor. Gosalyn could make out the tears she was trying so hard to suppress.

She stopped when she was a few feet away.

“Oh, you are absolutely beautiful.” The woman said tearfully. “How grown up you are now.”

“Are-are you really her?” Gosalyn asked staring at the floor.

The woman nodded.

“Yes.” She said. “Here, I'll show you.”

She moved to the side table, grabbed a stack that was there and handed them to Gosalyn. She leafed through them and realized they were photos.

“These were at grandpa's.” She said. “I thought they were destroyed?”

“Not all of them.” She said. “We had duplicates. He gave them to the agents, just after they told him what happened. He wanted to make sure I was as close to my girl as I could be.”

Gosalyn looked at the photo of her as a baby in the arms of her mother. They both looked so happy. She lifted her head and could easily see the resemblance of the woman holding her and the woman kneeling in front of her.

Gosalyn felt her throat clench and hot tears come to her eyes.

“Why didn't you come back?”  
  


The woman sniffled.

“I wanted to.” She said. “Oh how I wanted to. I missed you so much it hurt. I never wanted any of that to happen. But, if I did-”

“That bad guy might get me.” Gosalyn said. “And that you are sick. I know.”

Moira nodded.

“Gosalyn, if anything had happened to you because I was perceived to be living, I, I don't want to imagine that kind of pain. I'd rather you thought me dead and live a happy life without me than for me to live a life where you were gone forever.”

Gosalyn shook a little and clasped the photos to her.

“I understand if you hate me sweetheart.” The woman continued. “I deserve it. I made a promise as your mother to always be there for you and I broke it. But, believe me when I say, seeing you right now is the best moment of my life. Second to the day you hatched.”

A dam broke in Gosalyn. She ran to the woman and into her arms.

“Mom!” She cried.

“It's me baby.” She said stroking her hair. “My little girl. I love you.”

Gosalyn gripped her shirt and cried into her shoulder.

Sarah wiped her eyes while Launchpad blew his nose into his hanky.

Moira looked up and at Drake.

“Thank you.” She said tearfully. “Thank you.”

Drake nodded.

“Perhaps we should go into the kitchen for some refreshment and let Moira and Gosalyn have some time together.” J. Gander said.

Drake took one last look. Moira was holding Gosalyn's face in her hands and smiling through her tears. He could see Gosalyn too, wiping her eyes. He disappeared into the kitchen.

“This will be wonderful for Moira.” Sarah said serving some tea. “Having Gosalyn again might help her healing.”

“What's her prognosis?” Drake asked.

“It bounces around.” J. Gander said. “Some days she'll seem like she is on the mend, the next she collapses. Whatever toxin she breathed in seems stronger than any treatment we give her.”

“I'm getting close though.” Sarah said determinedly. “Something keeps attacking her lungs. We need to combat the source, so the lung tissue can regenerate. I'll find that little bugger.”

“You sound so sure?” Launchpad said.

“I have been Moira's doctor since the accident.” Sarah said. “And she's been my best friend since she joined S.H.U.S.H. She's not going down without a fight and neither am I.”

“She's held on for this long.” J. Gander said. “There were times we thought she was ready to give up. But I believe the hope of seeing her daughter again kept her alive.”

The sound of laughter could be heard and Drake couldn't help but stand up and look.

“Okay, so ten seconds left, this big kid Jimmy, and I mean big, but his brain's don't match, he's goaltending. I check Ben into the wall and then go coasting down the line!”

Drake smiled as Gosalyn was demonstrating for Moira one of her winning roller hockey games.

“So I slap that puck right under Jimmy's legs and the crowd goes wild!”

Gosalyn mimicked crowd cheering and skating across the room!

“Hahaha, that's my girl!” Moira said happily. She was sitting on the couch watching Gosalyn with eyes of pride.

“It was great!” She said. “I was the first one to lead our team to victory!”

Drake was glad to see Gosalyn was back to her spirited self.

“Did you ever play roller hockey mom?”

“Mmm, I watched hockey more than play.” She said. “I'm a big fan of the Calisota Quacks.”

“Really!?” Gosalyn asked excitedly. “Me too!”

“Hopefully they'll go to the Icy Cup this year!” She said.

“I know right!” Gosalyn said.

She then saw Drake.

“Dad, dad!” She said happily running to him. “Come here!”

Moira too looked up and smiled.

“Yes please come in Drake.” She said. “Gosalyn was just telling me about roller hockey.”

“And the meet against St. Canard Academy.” He said. “Heard that one enough.”

  
He took a seat on the couch and noticed the photos. He couldn't help but pick up the stack and look through them. Gosalyn had indeed been an adorable baby. Then again, he was probably a bit biased. He could see the joy on Moira's face as she held her. There were also pictures of Professor Waddlemeyer in there, being the ever doting grandpa to Gosalyn and father to Moira.

Moira looked over and smiled.

“That was when Gosalyn was just a few days old.” She said. It was a picture of Gosalyn awake in a little cradle.

“Aw no mom, don't embarrass me!” Gosalyn said but sat down between Moira and Drake.

“But I want to see pictures of my cutie wittle pumpkin.” He teased pinching Gosalyn's cheek.

“DAD!”

But they all laughed. Drake couldn't help as he went through the pictures but feel a little jealous. Granted he was glad he had bypassed diapers, but still there was something to be said about having an infant.

“Was I a good baby?” Gosalyn couldn't help but ask.

“Healthy as can be.” Moira said. “And active as ever. Getting you to sleep was a challenge.”

“It still is now.” Drake grinned down at Gosalyn.

Moira smiled.

“You know something you two.” She said. “You actually met before the Taurus Bulba incident.”

“We did?” Gosalyn asked.

“When?” Drake asked.

Moira thought.

“Oh about eleven and a half years ago maybe.”

* * *

It had been a beautiful afternoon. Moira Waddlemeyer exited her car, her hand protectively on her belly. She had just come from a doctor's appointment and was now entering S.H.U.S.H headquarters. J. Gander had asked her to stop by, of course making sure she understood this was in no way related to her past job.

“Ah Crim-I mean Moira!” He said when she was buzzed into his office.

“J. Gander.” She said happily as she knelt down to give him a hug.

“You are absolutely glowing.” He said. “How are you feeling?”

“Like a whale with swollen ankles, heartburn, and ravenous appetite.”

“You ate like horse already.” Gryzlikoff said. “What difference?”

Moira glared at him.

“Yes J. Gander, I am doing well. The doctor says the egg is in perfect condition and she is developing nicely inside.”

“She!?” J. Gander asked happily.

Moira nodded excitedly.

“Confirmed today.” She said. “My dad was so thrilled when I called. I'll bet he is already clearing out the guest room and painting it pink as we speak. I moved back home just a few weeks ago.”

“Absolutely wonderful!” J. Gander said.

“Ugh, a little Crimson.” Gryzlikoff said. “World is doomed.”

“You better believe it Grizzle Face.” She said happily. “If she is anything like me.”

Suddenly the building shook as if there was an earthquake!

“My word!” J. Gander said as the building stopped moving. “Moira are you alright?!”

“Yeah!” Moira said. She had fallen backwards, but thankfully the impact was minimal.

“St. Canard doesn't get earthquakes.” J. Gander said as Gryzlikoff helped Moira to her feet.

They ran to the window where they saw quite a scene. A rat in yellow aiming some sort of device at the buildings causing them shake.

“HA, I ALWAYS WANTED ST. CANARD TO TREMBLE BEFORE ME!” It yelled.

“Dispatch the agents!” J. Gander said.

“Wait hold on!” Moira said pointing. A flash of purple smoke emerged.

“I AM THE TERROR THAT FLAPS IN THE NIGHT!”

“Oh no.” Gryzlikoff said.

“I AM THE DRYER SHEET THAT RIDS YOUR CLOTHES OF STATIC!”

A figure in purple appeared from the smoke.

“I..AM DARKWING DUCK!”

The rat growled.

“WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO RUIN MY MOMENT DARKWING DORK!?”

“Newbie?” Moira asked recognizing the duck. He had just been hired a few months before she went out on leave. J. Gander had mentioned him and she caught a few glimpses in the papers, but they never really interacted.

The rat aimed the device at Darkwing, but he dodged.

“Ha, is that all you got Megavolt?” He asked.

“You'll never stop me!” The villain named Megavolt yelled turning tail.

“Oh yeah!?” Darkwing said. “Cool down spark boy!”

He aimed a cannon gun at the villain and shot out a canister that spewed water. The rat went into an electric shock, shaking, buzzing, burning to a crisp. The device flew out of his hand during his spasms and Darkwing caught it.

“Nice shot.” Moira said surprised.

“Ooo, you always ruin everything!” Megavolt yelled once he recovered and starting running away.

“Hey!” Darkwing said. “Get back here!”

It was a bit comical watching the sizzling rat being chased by the duck in purple, both trying to stop the other in their tracks.

“That menace!” Gryzlikoff yelled. “He make too much trouble.”

“I'm sure you would too if you were suddenly electrocuted.” Moira said.

“Not him!” Gryzlikoff said. “I mean Darkwing. He dangerous, big blowhard. Never follow rules.”

“He is a bit unorthodox in his ways.” J. Gander said. “But he does the job.”

Moira watched as Darkwing caught up to the villain and was able to apprehend him.

“Everyone has their niche.” She said.

Things had just settled down when the door burst open.

“Another villain ready for the slammer thanks to yours truly.”

“So I saw, well done Darkwing.” J. Gander said.

Gryzlikoff just rolled his eyes.

“Yep, yep, yep.” Darkwing bragged. “I'm sure Megavolt will be singing soon enough.”

“Let us hope.” J. Gander said.

Darkwing then saw J. Gander was not alone.

“Ah, forgive me ma'am.” He said looking at Moira. “How rude of me. I am Darkwing Duck, daring do gooder of crime fighting.”

He tipped his hat while Moira laughed.

“Pleasure.” She said.

“And by my keen sense of deduction, you are expecting a little bundle of joy aren't you?”

Moira smiled.

“Very good.” She said rubbing her belly. “But it's pretty obvious I am sure.”

“Well I must give you a present then!” He said. He reached into his cape and pulled out one of his many autographed photos of himself.

“I am sure it will look great in the baby's room!”

“Dummkopf.” Gryzlikoff said.

“Uh thank you.” She said.

“Actually that's why she is here, you see M-”

“DARLA!” Moira interrupted. “I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself as well. I'm Darla Webbington. I uh, was an intern for S.H.U.S.H a long time ago.”

“Yes, ahem, Ms. Webbington worked in, filing.” J. Gander said.

“Oh.” Darkwing said.

“J. Gander and everyone treated me so well, I well, couldn't leave.” She said. “I, do contract work. In um, files. Like J. Gander said.”

Then how come I never see you?” Darkwing asked.

“Like I said, contract.” She said.

“Ms. Webbington is on maternity leave anyway.” J. Gander said. “Which is why I called her in today.”

J. Gander went behind his desk and pulled out a basket. It was filled to the brim with baby gear.

“Oh J. Gander.” Darla aka Moira exclaimed.

“Just some things for the little one.” He said.

Moira eyes filled with tears. Stupid hormones.

“Thank you.” She said looking at the little stuffed bunny and pacifiers. There was also some clothes and formula.

“Well isn't that sweet.” Darkwing said. “Maybe I should have a onesie made for you. Yeah! It could have my motto! Let's get dangerous!”

Suddenly, Moira felt pressure against her belly and she gripped it.

“Oh my, something wrong?” J. Gander asked

Moira shook her head.

“No.” She said. “I, I think, she just kicked!”  
  


She looked at Darkwing.

“This is going to sound silly.” She asked. “But can, you, say that again!”

“What?” Darkwing asked. “Let's get dangerous?”

  
And it happened.

“Haha.” Moira laughed. “I think she likes you Darkwing.”

“Excuse me?”

Moira smiled and took his hand. She placed it on the side of her belly where she felt the egg move. Darkwing blushed madly.

“Uh.” He said.

“Watch her make a liar out of me.” She said. “But one more time?”

“Um, lets, get, dangerous?”

He nearly jumped when he felt the pressure against his hand.

“Wow.” He said. “You're right!”

Moira smiled.

“Thanks Darkwing.” She said. “The doctor said she should be moving anytime now. Glad you gave her the incentive.”

“Well your kid knows greatness when she hears it.” He said. “OH! You are having a girl?”

She nodded.

“Do you have any kids?” She asked.

He jumped.

“What, me!?” He said. “No way! I mean, not now, I mean maybe-”

Moira giggled.

“Chill out.” She said. “A simple no is fine.”

“Ah yeah.”

“Well if you do.” She said. “I bet you'll make a great dad. Obviously my little one thinks so!”

She rubbed her belly. Her daughter was still kicking around.

“Uh thanks.” He said.

“I better be off.” She said. “Knowing my dad he is going to start wondering about me. Every since I became pregnant he's been so neurotic! Thank you again J. Gander. See ya Grizzly Breath.”

She turned to Darkwing.

“And thank you Darkwing.”

Then she left.

* * *

Drake couldn't believe it. That memory had been completely in the back of his mind.

“Wow!” Gosalyn said.

“And you didn't stop kicking.” Moira said. “Until probably later that evening. I think you were upset that you didn't hear him anymore.”

“That was you?” He said to Moira remembering how he felt the little push of that egg against his hand. It had felt incredible. He had secretly wished it had been his baby, but he had become so accustomed to being alone that he had resigned himself to thinking it would never happen.

“Why did ya call yourself Darla Webbington though?” Gosalyn asked. “Why not just tell him who you were for real?”

“S.H.U.S.H prerogative.” She said. “Always keep your identity a secret. No one in S.H.U.S.H except J. Gander and Gryzlikoff knew I was pregnant. It was better that way. I hate fanfare.”

“Tell that to him.” Gosalyn said pointing to Drake.

“But yeah.” She said stroking Gosalyn's face. “You met your dad way before Taurus Bulba, honey. Kismet probably when you think about it. Meant to be.”

Gosalyn crawled into Moira's arms and hugged her. Moira gasped a little and then smiled. She cradled her daughter on her lap. Gosalyn's head against her shoulder.

“You were the sweetest baby.” She said. “You used to love it when I would rock you. Just like this.”

Moira moved gently. Gosalyn felt herself grow sleepy.

“And I used to love holding you.” She said. “I could hold you for hours and hours.”

Drake could see Gosalyn was close to falling asleep.

“Should I?” He started wanting to know if he should move her, but Moira shook her head.

“If you don't mind.” She said. “I missed having this with her. This was one of my favorite times when she was little. When all the world around you is quiet and there is just you and your baby. It's like your holding your whole world in your arms.”

“And you never want to let go?” Drake said looking at Gosalyn. He could relate to what Moira was saying. There were days when Gosalyn's made everything around him so much better. When it felt like no matter how hard he tried, no one respected him or liked him. That his Darkwing Duck was just a fool in purple. But there was Gosalyn, always there to remind him, that to her, he mattered. That he had a purpose after all. And when she wrapped her arms around him, all that sadness and anger about himself would just melt away.

And he would always remind himself that Gosalyn was his reason for being Darkwing Duck and Drake Mallard. Sure he was a super hero, but when he tacked father on to his resume, it was the best job he could have asked for.


	7. Chapter 7

Gosalyn didn't realize she had fallen asleep. All she felt was a comforting warmth and a soft heartbeat against her ear. It was so relaxing and calming.

Then she heard voices.

“She's out like a light.”

“She was uh, a bit nervous, she didn't sleep well last night I don't think.”

“Mmm, me too.”

Gosalyn felt her hair being stroked.

“I can't believe how much she has grown, she was so little the last time I held her like this.”

A sudden coughing and shaking caused Gosalyn to stir. Gosalyn shot open her eyes when she saw her mother. Her head to the side, coughing hard.

“Mom?”

“Come here Gosalyn.” Drake said moving her quickly.

“Deep breaths Moira.” Sarah said rushing in an oxygen tank.

“Oh for pity sake it was just a tickle.” Moira said when the mask was put on and the air was released.

She looked over at Gosalyn who was sitting next to Drake. A look of concern on her face.

“I'm sorry baby.” She said.

“What happened?” Gosalyn asked.

Moira frowned.

“I just need help breathing sometimes is all.” She said.

“My buddy Honker has asthma and allergies.” Gosalyn said. “But he just uses an inhaler.”

Moira smiled.

“I use them too.” She said. “I just need something a bit stronger at times.”

“I think it's time you laid down Moira.” Sarah said.

“I'm comfortable where I am.” She argued.

“Now I see where you get your stubbornness from.” Drake said teasing Gosalyn.

But Gosalyn wasn't listening. She just looked at her mother who was breathing into the mask, her face red from coughing and there were tears in her eyes.

“Mom?” She asked. “How sick are you? I mean, are you going to be sick forever?”

Moira shrugged sadly.

“I may.” She said. “But Sarah is trying to find a cure for my illness.”

“They-they said you almost died a few times.” Gosalyn said worriedly. “Are you, are you dying now?”

“Gosalyn sweetie-” Drake started.

But Moira stopped him and then put her hands on Gosalyn's cheeks.

“Sweetheart.” She said. “I'm not going to lie to you. I honestly don't know. This illness is not like others. But trust me when I say, I have been fighting since it happened and I will keep fighting it until my body truly can't anymore. Your grandfather taught us both that spirit is something that can never be destroyed or taken away and he was right. And I am going to use every ounce of spirit I have to beat this.”

Gosalyn still look scared. She just got her mom back, she can't lose her now.

“I'll give you my spirit too.” Gosalyn said hugging her. “You'll get better, I know you will!”

“Oh, your spirit has been what has kept me going right along.” Moira said. “I don't think I would have made it this long without the thought of you.”

“Rest also does the trick as well ya know.” Sarah insisted.

Moira glared at her.

“Yeah mom!” Gosalyn said. “You need to lie down.”

“Uh oh Sarah.” Moira said as Gosalyn took her hand and helped her up. “I think you might have an assistant.”

“If she can get through that thick skull of yours, I'm sure J. Gander would be glad to hire her.”

J. Gander chuckled.

“Well, maybe on an apprentice basis.” He said. “It's a good reason after all since it can be difficult to get Moira to cooperate.”

“Oh thanks for the vote of confidence guys!”

The four laughed as Sarah led them to Moira's bedroom.

“I knew Gosalyn's mom would be good people.” Drake looked up to see Launchpad smiling. He couldn't help but smile back.

“Yeah, you were right.” He said. 

He sighed.

“Something wrong?”

“Hmm?” Drake asked. “Oh, uh, no. Just coming down from the day. I mean, I didn't know how Gosalyn would feel or act. I guess I was concerned too. I hate seeing Gosalyn upset or scared. But this was something I didn't know, how to make better.”

“But you did though.” Launchpad said. “You didn't lie to her. Once you found out the truth you told Gosalyn about it and you let her decide what the best course of action would be. There was no intimidation on your end.”

“I know.” Drake said rubbing his neck. “Maybe I am just being selfish.”

Launchpad made a face.

“How?”

Drake shook his head.

“Talking nonsense I guess. Don't worry about it.”

Drake walked into the bedroom where Moira was lying with Gosalyn next to her. Moira had a cannula attached and while she looked tired, she was happily talking to Gosalyn.

“Oh, I love those old black and white scary movies!” She said. “Grandpa and I used to watch them on the old movie channel!”

“Yeah, dad rents them!” Gosalyn said happily. “He does what grandpa used to do!”

“Like find all the little mistakes like zippers on costumes and crew in the camera?”

“Yeah, yeah!” She said. “Dad even finds one that grandpa even missed!”

“Oh that's impressive!” Moira said. “Considering grandpa had a very keen eye.”

“Well it isn't that hard.” Drake said. “Shoes off the bed Gosalyn.”

  
“Oh whoops.” Gosalyn said and worked on taking off her shoes.

“Ouch!” She said. Both Drake and Moira jumped.

“These stupid things.” She uttered. She turned to look at her heels which were raw and scraped up.

“Oooo.” Moira hissed. “I'll never understand why they can’t make dress shoes more comfortable.”

“Oh ow.” Drake said. “Um, Moira, do you have anything for those cuts?”

She nodded.

“Top drawer in the dresser there should be some bandages and some antibiotic cream.”

Drake nodded and got the supplies. Moira extended her hands to him and he gave them to her.

“I'm going to let you in on a little trick Gosalyn.” She said applying some cream to Gosalyn's heel. “Whenever you have to wear these shoes or any other dressy shoes for that matter, tape a bandaid on your heel before you put them on. It'll protect the skin.”

“I hate wearing these ugly shoes.” Gosalyn said.

“Believe me, many women express the same sentiment.” She said. “No matter how cute they look on the outside, they are torture on the inside. When I wore my Crimson Feather attire, I had to wrap my feet in mole skin, and bandaids, and put insoles in my heeled boots.”

“Why didn't you just wear sneakers?”

Moira shrugged.

“I liked how they looked on me.” She said. “Besides anything a man can do a woman can do better and in heels no less!”

Drake rolled his eyes.

“If you get better.” Gosalyn asked. “Will you be Crimson Feather again?”

Moira sighed.

“I have a feeling as more time passes that the Crimson Feather will just be a memory.” She said. “We have to face facts honey. I have been weak for a long time. I do some physical therapy to keep my muscles in tact, but it is hardly what I could do as Crimson. I would have to regain my strength and my abilities. Unless Sarah can find a cure to revitalize me back to my old self, the thought is fleeting.”

Gosalyn looked her.

“I hope Sarah does find a really good cure.” She said. “Then you can get well and be Crimson Feather again.

She snuggled into Moira.

“Then I can be your sidekick.”

Moira chuckled.

Drake's heart stopped.

* * *

While reluctant to do so, it was time to leave that late afternoon. Moira had her evening nurse coming and Sarah wanted Moira to have some quiet time. Gosalyn held her mother tightly.

“I'll call you every day and I'll visit all the time!” Gosalyn said. “Can I bring Honker with me?”

Moira held her.

“Of course you can baby.” She said. “I would love to meet your friends.”

She held Gosalyn's face.

“Now you be good for your dad and Launchpad.” She said. “And you listen to everything your dad says, especially when you are Quiverwing Quack. He knows what he is talking about even if it sounds like he is being overprotective. Being a super hero is a lot like school. You have to learn and practice as you go.”

“Aw man.” Gosalyn said.

“Aw man.” Moira mimicked and tickled her. “Hey, I was a super hero once too. What he says is right.”

They bade their goodbyes and left.

* * *

“Keen Gear!” Gosalyn said in the limo. “My mom is so awesome!”

“I'm glad everything went well Gos.” Drake said.

“She's the best!” She said. “Think of it, if she gets better, and I mean really better. She and I can team up! Yeah, Crimson Feather and Quiverwing Quack! She thought it was so cool I did call myself the Crimson Quackette that time, but she said she liked Quiverwing better, which is so rad because so do I! I must have known deep down she was the Crimson Feather because I used Crimson Quackette.”

Launchpad saw Drake's face fall.

“But, hey Gos.” Launchpad said. “You know, your mom might not be able to be Crimson Feather anymore even if she does get better. That illness did a number on her. I mean, what if she can't be a super hero anymore?”

“She will!” Gosalyn said determinedly. “You better believe it. My mom and I have the same spirit. We can overcome anything. Just you wait and see LP! She'll get better and we'll make the best crime fighting team in the world!”

LP wanted to push, but Drake put his hand on his and shook his head.

* * *

“Why didn't you say anything back there DW?” Launchpad asked when they had gotten home. Gosalyn had ran over to Honker's to tell him everything that happened so LP was able to pry.

“About what?” He said.

“Drake, come on.” Launchpad said. “I can tell. It hurts you that Gosalyn wants to fight crime with her mother instead of us.”

“Why would it bother me?” He said. “You said it yourself, Moira probably won't be well enough to be Crimson Feather again. I have nothing to be concerned about.”

“But there is that chance.” Launchpad said. “Dr. Bellum is super smart. She COULD find a cure that could make Moira one hundred percent again. I'm sure she would want to be Crimson Feather again if the opportunity arises. It's in her blood like being Darkwing is in yours. But Gosalyn is YOUR Quiverwing not Moira's.”

“Wrong LP.” Drake said. “Gosalyn is Moira's whether she is Quiverwing Quack or not.”

“She is yours too.”

He approached Drake.

“Listen.” He said. “I know this is eating at you because as much as it worries you, you love having Gosalyn at your side as Quiverwing. You are so proud she wants to take after you. I mean I know she probably didn't mean it, but that was a low blow Gosalyn gave you.”

“Mrs. Cavannaugh warned me.” Drake said.

“Hmm?”

He looked up at Launchpad.

“She told me that while Gosalyn didn't have any other family to speak of, there is always the possibility of someone coming out of the woodwork. And if it was legitimate, Gosalyn may want to be with them instead of me. She could act out.”  
  


He put his hand to his head.

“I just never thought it would be her own mother.” He said. “Yes, I am scared LP. But not just about Gosalyn wanting to be Crimson Feather's sidekick should the event arise.”

He turned around.

“I'm scared that if Moira gets better.” He said. “Gosalyn won't want me as her father anymore.”

Launchpad thought he might cry.

“Oh DW.”

He couldn't help himself and wrapped Drake in a warm hug.

“That won't happen.” He said. “Gosalyn loves ya so much. You gave her a wonderful thing today. You reunited her with her mother.”

He felt Drake freeze, then wrapped his own arms around him. His face buried in Launchpad's jacket.

“We just gotta wait and see eh?” LP said. “Don't be scared. Maybe we are all just reeling from today, like ya said. And I hate to say it, but Moira is in no shape right now to care for Gosalyn and sadly she may never.”

He pushed Drake gently from him so he could look him in the eyes.

“But you gotta remember too.” He said. “When you told Moira that you are Gosalyn's adopted father, she was so happy. She loved how you bragged about Gosalyn, how proud you are of her. How much you love and care for her. It eased her mind. I don't think Moira would let anyone else be Gosalyn's dad except you.”

“But what if-”

“No what if's.” Launchpad said. “Let's just take it as it comes, okay?”

Drake hmmphed.

“When did you get so smart and self assured huh?” He asked with a small smile.

“Ya kinda pick it up when your best friend is also a superhero.” Launchpad said.

“Mmm.” He said.

“So, we doing patrol later?” Launchpad asked.

Drake nodded.

“I had my night off.” He said. “Tonight, my best sidekick and I get dangerous!”


	8. Chapter 8

If there was one thing Gosalyn loved to do, it was take charge. If her father or Launchpad were embarking on some endeavor whether it was getting in shape or trying to garner public relations, Gosalyn always tried to take the forefront and give direction, whether Drake wanted it or not.

The same went with her mother.

“Okay mom.” She said on the living room phone one afternoon. “The pollen count is high today, so you need your antihistamine on standby!”

Moira chuckled.

“Already is honey.” She said.

“Good and did you do your PT today?” She said. “I found some simple leg exercises!”

“Yes I did, and you'll have to show the therapist those exercises first.” Moira said. “He'd lose his mind if I didn't stick to his regime.”

“Pfft, I bet I can be a better trainer for you.”

Moira laughed.

“Well he also has a medical license.” She added.

Meanwhile Drake peeked out from the kitchen. It had been two weeks now since Gosalyn and Moira were reunited and that was the only thing Gosalyn was interested in these days and it was starting to change her a bit.

It was a good change in many ways. Gosalyn suddenly started taking more of an interest in school. While she still struggled with math, Honker was by more often to tutor her, and she was actually paying attention instead of trying to avoid it and manipulate her smart friend into doing something more fun. She would even ask him how to apply it to superhero work and he was all too glad to give examples. Honker started even looking into forensic science to help Gosalyn as well as extend his knowledge.

The desire to be Quiverwing didn't fade, but Drake noticed Gosalyn was becoming a bit more disciplined. While she still wanted to come along every chance she could, she didn't fight him on it. But Moira's advice seemed to get through better than his did at their last visit when Gosalyn told her that she wished she could spend every day fighting crime.

“You have to find a balance.” She had said holding Gosalyn's hands. “And you shouldn't waste your kid years. Yes crime fighting can be fun, but the danger is real. You get hurt on a case, then you can't play roller hockey or soccer for weeks. You spend more time training than enjoying life. Believe me, superhero work comes with cons too.”

Gosalyn had frowned, but nodded.

And amazingly, she worked through her stubbornness and did it.

Drake couldn't believe his eyes and while it made him proud, it also worried him.

“Why the long face Drake?” Launchpad asked one morning. Gosalyn had just gone off to school and Drake was sitting with his lower bill on the kitchen table.

“LP?” He asked. “Do you think I am a good parent?”

LP made a face.

“Come again?”

“I'm serious.” Drake said. “Am I too harsh with Gosalyn? Is that why she won't listen to me?”

“No, no!” Launchpad said pulling out a chair. “Gosalyn doesn't listen because she is a kid! All kids do that. I did when I was her age and I am sure you did.”

This would be the moment where Drake would shoot his head up and proclaim what a model child he was. Obedient and kind. The apple of his parents eyes.

The thing to remember was, Drake like to fudge the truth.

* * *

“How come your parents never come to visit dad?” Gosalyn had asked one evening when the McQuacks, Launchpad's family had left. Launchpad's father Ripcord, mother Birdie, and younger sister Loopy visited often. They were always so jovial and kind. They doted on Gosalyn and were respectful to Drake, basically treating them as if they were part of the family.

“They, uh.” He stuttered. “They can't.”

“Why not?” She asked.

Drake rolled his eyes.

“Just because.” He said. “End of story.”

Gosalyn huffed.

“That's a pretty crummy answer.” She said.

“And that is all you'll get.” He said. “Now go to bed.”

Gosalyn was about to protest, but the look on his face stopped her. She threw her hands up in exasperation and stomped off muttering _'jerk'_ under her breath.

Launchpad saw the scene and couldn't help himself.

“Uh, not that I am one to give my opinion, but don't you think you were a bit harsh on Gosalyn there? It was a pretty simple question.”

Drake sighed as he put the dishes in the sink.

“There is nothing to tell.”

“Then why didn't you say that?” Launchpad asked. “I mean, she is your daughter, shouldn't she know more about your family, besides, uh, the ancestors we met awhile back. I mean shouldn't she know who her grandparents are now?

“She has your folks.” Drake said not realizing it. “They can take over for Thaddeus.”

“Drake, my parents and Loopy love Gosalyn.” He said. “And yeah they know I love her too. So of course they treat her the way they do. But, at the same time, she's yours. You signed the adoption papers. You did all the work, therefore by all intents and purposes, she's mainly part of your family and it can't just be you.”

“It is.” Drake said. “Now please stop bringing it up.”

Launchpad shook his head, but this ate at him. So much so he did a little investigating of his own one day when Drake was at the grocery store. He hated being sneaky, but this was too important. He searched all over the house for clues, but didn't find anything. He was starting to give up when his trip to the attic was also rendering useless until something caught his eyes. It was small, banged up box in the farthest corner of the attic, practically buried. Inside, he found a small photo album and some trinkets and toys. Launchpad lifted the album, blew the dust off the cover, and with shaky fingers opened it.

They were a mix of polaroids and developed photos. And Launchpad immediately recognized Drake, a toddler, in the arms of two smiling adults. Launchpad could easily see that they were his parents. He matched his father in face and hair, but he had his mother's smile and height. It was a lovely photo and Launchpad could easily see his parents loved him. He flipped the page and there was even more proof of his parentage. He on the shoulders of his father or dancing with his mother. Christmases and birthdays. School events. There was a picture of Drake holding up a ribbon for coming in last place at a Junior Woodchuck Oakwood Derby, but the smile on his parent's faces showed they were just so proud of him.

But the album only covered Drake's youth until maybe age thirteen and there were no other albums or pictures to be found.

“What are you doing!?”

Launchpad looked up and saw a seething Drake.

“Uh, hey DW, I was just, I was uh-”

“Save it!” Drake said. “Give me that!”

He tore the book from Launchpad's hands.

“So thought you could get the edge on old DW huh?” Drake said. “Couldn't leave well enough alone! I told you that it was none of your concern, but you still pried anyway!”

Launchpad's big heart fell.

“Gee, DW I'm really sorry.” He said. “I was just worried about you. The subject made you really upset and you didn't tell me why?”

“Oh so it's my fault you snooped!” Drake said. “Just because I didn't feel like talking about my parents!?”

Launchpad sighed.

“Because it made you upset.” He said. “And I hate seeing you upset. If I can make it better, I want to.”

Drake's eyes narrowed, but then he shook his head.

“Well you just made it worse because now I can't trust you!” Drake said. “I thought you were supposed to be my friend.”

Launchpad couldn't believe his ears.

“But DW-”

“But nothing, and you want to know the truth!” He yelled. “THEY ARE DEAD!”

The scream ripped into Launchpad's heart and tore it in two.

“Dead?”

“YES!” Drake yelled. “DEAD! MY PARENTS ARE DEAD!”

He panted angrily.

“I was at school.” He said. “My parents had gone to the bank to get money for our upcoming vacation. We were leaving after I came home from school. Some creeps barged in and held it up at gun point. Dad tried to talk sense into them. But one of them wouldn't hear it.”

His face fell.

“He wanted dad to shut up, so he shot him. Point blank in the heart. Mom was screaming and crying over her husband and they put a bullet in her head because she was being annoying. They both were dead on the spot.”

He looked up at Launchpad who had tears in his eyes.

“Drake-”

“Happy now?”

Launchpad shook his head.

“Why hide them away?” He asked. “They look like wonderful people. You should have their pictures out, Gosalyn should know who they were.”

Drake shook his head.

“There is no point.” He said. “What does she need to know about some ghosts? I lived with my aunt and uncle until I was eighteen and that was it.”

“Drake-”

“Forget it LP.” Drake said. “You had no right to do this.”

He turned around.

“Do me a favor.” He said. “Don't come with me on patrol tonight.”

“But-but.” Launchpad stuttered. “I'm your sidekick.”

“Sidekicks know when to leave the hero alone.” Drake answered. “And I mean it. If you follow me, then you are out of the house too. Don't make me do that because Gosalyn adores you and I don't want to hurt her.”

He walked down the attic stairs leaving a stunned and hurting Launchpad in his wake.

Drake left early for patrol so it was Gosalyn and Launchpad alone for dinner. As much as he was aching internally, Launchpad didn't want Gosalyn to suspect. He just said that Drake had been called in to a S.H.U.S.H meeting for the main agents only. Gosalyn had noticed Launchpad was feeling off, but he just said he might be coming down with a cold and was going to go to bed early.

* * *

Gosalyn actually behaved that night. When it came to Launchpad, he was very easy to manipulate, but not when he was feeling down.

Around three thirty, Launchpad gave up his tossing and turning. The day had wreaked havoc on him and sleep was not coming willingly. He felt absolutely awful. He never had seen Drake so hurt and to think it was him that caused it. It was agony. He could have just lost his hero and more importantly his best friend.

He sighed. Perhaps some warm milk would help him. And when Drake came home, he'll beg for his forgiveness. Just like he did when he asked to be his sidekick. He had to set things right.

He shuffled down the stairs but stopped midway when he peeked over the railing. In the living room, sitting on the couch, was DW. The living room light was on the dim setting so LP could see that Drake was still in his Darkwing Duck attire.

And on the coffee table was the photo album. It was open.

Launchpad watched as Drake would chuckle here and there at a photos, then turn the page after awhile. He murmured something that Launchpad couldn't make out.

Finally he got to the last page and just stared. It was when Launchpad heard the sniffle that his resolve broke and walked down the stairs ready to wrap Drake in a large hug. But he stopped when Drake looked up at him. The shining tears and the incredible sadness on Drake's face was heart wrenching.

Drake tried to wipe at his eyes and stop his crying before Launchpad could say anything, but it was futile. Launchpad walked over and slowly wrapped his arms around Drake.

He didn't fight back.

“I'm sorry Drake.” Launchpad uttered. “For everything. For what I did, for what happened to your parents, to you.”

Drake just sobbed.

“Why did you have to find the album?” He whispered tearfully. I was finally getting over it.”

“I know.” Launchpad soothed. “But you probably already know you never truly get over it. It's okay to miss them. You shouldn't have to hide them.”

“Shut up.” Drake cried.

Launchpad just chuckled. Drake may have been trying to be strong, but he was not relinquishing his hold. He hated being vulnerable, but he hated faking strength. He hated being alone, but he hated being with others. An internal struggle he had since his parents had been killed.

“You tell this to Gosalyn when she's sad, especially when it's about her grandpa.” Launchpad said. “I'm only repeating your words. Why can't you apply them to yourself?”

Drake froze when he realized what Launchpad had said. How many nights in the beginning did he stay up with Gosalyn, letting her cry, calming her after a nightmare. The moments when memories of her grandfather would come flooding and she just lost herself. There was Drake to catch her. To wipe her tears, to listen, to hold. He didn't want her to keep everything bottled up, he wanted to know what was wrong, how could he make it better?

“Gosalyn's a child.” He sniffled. “It's different.”

Launchpad smiled softly.

“You were a child too.” He said. “Not much older than Gos. I don't see the difference.”

Drake said nothing. There was a difference. While Gosalyn had been firm in her resolve to make her grandfather proud and find a good family, Drake had shirked back. The love of his aunt and uncle wasn't the same as his parents and to top it off, their deaths wasn't something to be brought up. He could only truly mourn during their funerals, but afterwards he had to get over it. His uncle, his mother's brother, made it clear that death was part of life and it was best now to see life for what it is. Harsh, cruel, unforgiving. Basically, Drake had to tuck it away and continue to grow up.

Of course, he used that to a sense of advantage. The Christmas following his parents death, his aunt and uncle bestowed him with some books, including detective novels. Having been a fan of the comic Super Pig, this was a step up and he took to it with vigor. Learning how the main character searched for clues, their tactics, their musings, Drake found himself realizing that that could be him! Why couldn't he be a detective? After all, it was a detective who helped find his parents murderers. Maybe he could do the same and prevent the same thing from happening to another kid.

And with that, Darkwing Duck was beginning to form. It would be his senior prom that would birth the super hero into the world.

But while he was a super hero, he was still a duck. A duck with feelings and emotions that even through years of hiding and creating walls, were bound to one day emerge.

He just didn't realize how much it would hurt.

“I miss them.” He whispered. “I miss them so much.”

The tears finally ceased after a few minutes more and he was completely worn out.

“Come on buddy.” Launchpad said. “You need some shut eye.”

He couldn't read if Drake was still mad at him, but it didn't matter. All that did matter was that Drake got some rest.

* * *

The next day Launchpad had a lunch visit in Duckburg with Mr. Scrooge McDuck, his other employer, so he was gone for most of the late morning. When he returned in the mid afternoon, he found Drake with Gosalyn on his lap. He was holding the photo album.

“And here's dad and me on our annual Spring camping trip.” He said.

“Keen gear!” Gosalyn said. “Is that where you got all that True Outdoorsman mumbo jumbo!?”

Drake chuckled.

“Yep.” He said. “He taught me everything I knew.”

“So that's why we go every year then?”

Drake nodded.

“I realized when I became your dad, I wanted to carry on the tradition. You know, do things with you that he did with me when I was your age.”

“Then why didn't you say that before?” Gosalyn said. “It makes more sense to me now. I thought it was because it was something you just had to show off.”

Drake sighed.

“Well, I guess now we both realize why.” He said and Launchpad realized Drake had told Gosalyn what had happened to his parents. “Sometimes, you think it's better to hide the truth if it means it will spare you pain. But in reality it just makes things worse. Locking it away is not right. A smart person told me not too long ago, that you never truly get over the pain of losing people you love, and that it's okay to miss them.”

He looked up and gave Launchpad a soft smile who nodded.

“The bottom line is that you can't let it consume you.” He said. “Life is still full of wonderful things and experiences. I know that they would want us all to be happy.”

Gosalyn grinned up at him then back down at the album.

“What are you and grandma doing there?” She asked pointing.

Drake smiled.

“Oh it looks like I'm helping her with Christmas dinner.” He said. “Our place was the “it” house for the holidays. We'd decorate the house from top to bottom, we'd hunt around every plant nursery to find the best tree. We'd have lots of family and friends visit and mom would cook up a storm. She'd have Christmas tunes playing as she made pies and roasts and all sorts of yummy things. I was her helper. It's how I learned to cook after all. A kid at school told me that they have people cater their holiday meals so I asked mom why she didn't do that because it seemed like so much work on her.

 _“I enjoy work like this Drake dear.”_ She said. _“Yes, it is a bit tiring, but it is worth it in the end. I love seeing how everyone seems to enjoy it. And of course whatever is left over we give to the soup kitchen after all. Those in need deserve a home cooked holiday meal just as much as the rest of us.”_

“Wow.” Gosalyn said.

“Mmmhmm.” Drake added. “A few hours after opening presents on Christmas Morning, we'd go down to the soup kitchen and serve lunch. Gosh, the wide eyes on some of the kids and even grown ups when they see what is being given to them.”

He sighed.

“I totally forgot about that. He said. “My aunt and uncle weren't into that sort of thing.”

Gosalyn looked up at him.

“I'm sorry dad.” She said. “Maybe, how about this year, we start it up again? You, me and Launchpad!”

He looked at her a bit surprised.

“You'd want to do that?” He asked.

“Sure!” She said happily. “We can do it at the orphanage too! I am sure Mrs. Cavannaugh wouldn't mind. Besides the food there is pretty gross.”

Drake hugged her tightly.

“I think that's a wonderful idea.” He said feeling so proud. “If grandma and grandpa were here, they would be so proud of you and would want to do it too.”

“And I am sure Launchpad wouldn't mind going.” He said once again looking up at his sidekick.

“Are you kidding!” Launchpad said happily. “I'd love to!”

Later that night, Launchpad once again apologized to Drake.

“Well, at some point it was bound to happen I suppose.” Drake said. “Gosalyn might have stumbled upon it too one day. After all she did find my sled. But I owe you an apology too. I shouldn't have gotten so angry.”

“No, no DW.” He said. “I deserved it. I had no right to snoop, especially something so personal as that.”

“But you also opened my eyes.” Drake said. “I am a father now. There are things I can't just lie to Gosalyn about like I can with other people. I'm always pushing her to tell the truth and what do I do, lie to her and tell her to go to her room. That's not fair to her just because I am trying to spare myself the same pain she herself goes through.”

He sighed.

“I don't know.” He said. “I mean, that's part of the reason I adopted her. I knew what it was like to lose people you love under awful circumstances. I knew how it felt to be alone, but not as alone as she was. Sure my aunt and uncle weren't great, but I at least had a roof over my head and my own room. I was fed and warm, not having to compete with other kids for attention or fighting to find a family. I just didn't realize that at some point I would have to come to terms with my past again.”

“Aw gee DW.” Launchpad said. “Don't beat yourself up. It's understandable. Your uncle didn't want to deal with the pain and instilled in you the same rule. It was wrong, but it's how you were brought up. Things like that, stay with you. But really DW, don't feel like you have to go through it alone, just like you don't want Gosalyn to. I'm here. I'll listen.”

Drake blushed slightly.

“Thanks LP.” He murmured. “Uh, ready to go?”

Launchpad beamed.

“You mean I can be your sidekick again!?”

“Again?” Drake said. “You always were, now let's get dangerous Big Guy!”

* * *

Launchpad shook himself from his memory.

“I don't think you are too harsh with Gosalyn.” Launchpad said. “Parents have different ways of well, parenting.”

Drake looked ahead.

“It's just that, well, I'm really happy Gosalyn is more attentive at school and that she is becoming more careful when she comes with us on patrol, but it's not because I told her, it's because her mother did.”

“Moira is just trying to help.” Launchpad assured. “She is on your side. She thinks you are doing a great job being Gosalyn's father.”

“But how does Moira seem to get through to Gosalyn and I can't?” Drake argued. “With me has to get into trouble to realize the truth, but with Moira she takes it word for word. Am I too strict, do I sound mean? How does Moira do it?”

Launchpad thought a moment.

“I don't think you are mean or strict Drake.” Launchpad said. “You jumped into fatherhood pretty quickly. You saw how Gosalyn behaved and you knew you couldn't just let her rule the roost. Plus let's face it, you're the only one really discipling her and kids think they know everything and their parents are dumb. The fact that Moira agrees with you, shows Gosalyn that what you are saying is the truth. And it is the truth because she lived the same life as you.”

Drake lifted his head up.

“So what you are saying is that Gosalyn got the second opinion she needed and it turned out in my favor?”

“I think that is what I am saying, yeah.”

Drake shrugged. Maybe Launchpad was right. Of course it had only been him telling Gosalyn what she should and shouldn't do. There was no one else to really reinforce his teachings. Poor Launchpad tried, but easily wavered. Drake thought Gosalyn should have been old enough to understand why he said no, but she interpreted it as a yes in her own way. Moira knew how translate it better. It made him envious. He was so used to being authoritative that he didn't stop and think that Gosalyn was old enough to hear an explanation. His parents had been that way when he was toddler, but as he grew they started explaining the why more. He had started doing it with Gosalyn, but he was usually too wound up to take a minute and explain his true feelings.

“Hmmm, maybe you are right.” Drake said.

“Dad!” Gosalyn came charging into the kitchen. “Can I go see mom?

Drake turned to her. It was Friday he realized.

“Well, uh, didn't you want to go on patrol tonight?”

“I can go with you tomorrow.” Gosalyn said. “I want to show mom the new quivers I made.”

“New quivers?” Drake said. “You made new quivers?”

Gosalyn nodded excitedly.

“Uh, that's great honey.” He said. “But why didn't you show me?”

Gosalyn shrugged.

“Figured you wouldn't be interested.” She said. “You have all these high tech thingies while mom and I go by a different style.”

 _“Mom and I?”_ Drake thought.

“I, I think your choice of weapon is great Gosalyn.” He stammered. “It requires a lot of strength to wield a bow and arrow, a lot of precision. And it is impressive how you are able to build extra parts into the arrows. You are very good at it.”

Gosalyn lit up.

“Really dad?” She asked, “You think so?”

“Yeah.” He said.

She then hugged him.

“Thanks dad!” She said. “But can I please go to mom's? I promise I'll show you the new quivers tomorrow.”

Drake nodded.

“Launchpad or I will pick you later then.”

“Actually I was going to sleep over if it's okay?” Gosalyn said. “Just so I can make sure mom has someone with her.”

“She has the night nurse with her Gosalyn.”

“Yeah, but, mom said she was going to watch the vampire marathon on the classic movie channel tonight.” Gosalyn answered. “It's boring watching those movies by yourself!”

Drake nodded slowly.

“I-I, guess it is okay.” He said. “As long as she is feeling up to it. But make sure you listen to not just your mom, but the nurse and do not get in their way.”

Gosalyn grinned.

“I won't.” She said.

“Want me to drive you over when you finish packing?” Launchpad asked.

Gosalyn shook her head.

“No thanks LP, mom said she will have someone come get me.” She said.

She hugged Drake again quickly.

“Thanks dad!” She said and ran to her room to pack.

“Wow, Gos not wanting to go on patrol?” Launchpad said. “That's a first.”

But Drake said nothing.

“I'm, I'm going to head to the tower now.” He said getting up. “If uh, you don't mind seeing Gosalyn off. I just realized there is something I need to work on.”

Launchpad didn't respond as Drake headed to the chairs. A punch to Detective Basil's head, the chairs flipped and he was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

The past few months seemed like a blur because before Drake knew it, the holidays were approaching. Now Drake was a cheapskate when it came to most things, but Christmas had indeed been his favorite holiday and he loved giving even more than receiving. Especially when it came to Gosalyn.

One Saturday morning after a patrol, Drake was awakened, pretty rudely actually, by Gosalyn who had run into the room. She did what a lot of kids do, leapt onto his stomach enough to make him jump.

“Ack Gosalyn!” He said. “I told you not to do that!”

“Come on dad, we gotta get going!?”

He glared.

“The only place I am going is back to sleep!” He argued. “Whatever it is can wait.”

“No it can't!” Gosalyn argued. “We need to go Christmas shopping.”

Drake turned himself away from her.

“We got everything for your friends.” He said. “And Launchpad. We are done.”

“No we didn't!” She said. “We forgot about mom!”

Drake's eyes shot open. He hadn't thought of that.

“Well, why don't you make her something?” He asked. “I am sure she will love that.”

Gosalyn rolled her eyes.

“What a lame gift idea!” She said. “And what, you are going to do the same!?”

She shook him.

“We have to get something for mom!” Gosalyn said. “Doesn't she deserve some nice things too? I bet she hasn't had a real Christmas in a long time.”

Drake could sense Gosalyn was actually get anxious.

“Okay, okay.” He said. “What did you have in mind?”

“Well aside from gifts, I was thinking we'd go over and decorate.” She said. “I asked Dr. Bellum and she said that mom has some decorations, but it's hard for her be up for long periods of time to put them up. A lot times the nurse or Dr. Bellum have to help. But we can do it! We'll find her a great Christmas tree and some ornaments-”

Now it was mentioned above that Drake is a cheapskate and while he didn't mind splurging for Christmas, he did have a limit. He could already hear the cash registers pinging.

But at the same time, the look of excitement on Gosalyn's face was so bright. It was like the first time she had seen the house on Avian Way and then her own room and being allowed to decorate it to her liking.

The same face when he said he wanted to adopted her.

“Alright Gosalyn.” He said. “Let me just get ready, have my coffee, and we'll go.”

“Keen gear!” She cheered.

* * *

“Now remember Gosalyn.” Drake said. “We have to find a tree that will fit in her house. Nothing extravagant.”

“I know, I know.” Gosalyn said as she ran through the plant nursery. It was a sunny, but cold day.

“Dr. Bellum says a real tree is fine and won't affect Moira's health in the slightest.” Launchpad said getting off his phone. “She thinks it's lovely what you and Gos are planning.”

“Well it was Gosalyn mostly.” Drake said. “I feel bad in a way, how could we forget about Moira when we were Christmas shopping?”

“Aw, it happens.” Launchpad said. “Besides, we don't know what Moira would like.”

“Gosalyn is not sure either.” Drake said as he looked a tree. “But she is determined to find her the right gift. I know it's worrying her. No matter how much Moira makes it clear to Gosalyn that she is just so happy to have her back, Gosalyn I think feels like she has to prove it.”

“That's just who Gosalyn is.” Launchpad said. “She's the same with you. I think it's the same with a lot of adopted kids. They want to prove themselves to their new families. You and Moira, are just um, unconventional parents?”

Drake chuckled.

“That's true.” He said. “Parent by day, superhero by night, and parent in between. I guess it's a little different from the sports or PTA parents.”

“I'll say.” He said. “Mr. McD's nephew Donald is all about that with his sister's kids. Except he drives the boys crazy with the overprotectiveness. Hehehe, he actually dressed his one nephew up in all this padding for a football game when he was only the water boy. Proud uncle though all the same as it shows in the photo.”

Drake laughed.

“And I thought me bringing the extra first aid kit to Gosalyn's roller hockey games was excessive. She gets embarrassed.”

“Trust me, Gosalyn may act a bit embarrassed.” Launchpad said. “But she appreciates it. Especially when you go after a kid's folks if they act like those helicopter sports parents and accuse Gosalyn of being weak when their kid is given a penalty. She likes how you respect the sport.”

“I-I didn't know.” Drake said. “I thought Gosalyn hated that I did that.”

“No way!” Launchpad said. “It's just a front because she doesn't want you to think she couldn't handle it or something. Nine times out of ten the guilty kid is genuinely apologetic.”

“How do you know all this?” Drake asked stopping.

“Well, uh.” Launchpad said a bit sheepishly. “She tells me sometimes. When you aren't around.”

“Why won't she tell me?” Drake said.

“Eh you know her.” Launchpad answered. “She just doesn't want you to think her as a fragile kid.”

“I don't.” Drake said. “She's so strong. But she's still my kid and I care about her.”

“Well duckling see, duckling do.” Launchpad said. “You are the same way you know. You never want to show weakness in front of her.”

Drake shrugged.

“I'm the parent, I am supposed to be strong.”

“Never said you weren't supposed to be.” Launchpad said.

Before Drake could ask what Launchpad meant, Gosalyn popped out from between two pine trees.

“I found it dad!” She said. “Come here!”

Drake saw Gosalyn standing next to a good size balsam.

“Hmm, I think you are right Gosalyn.” He said inspecting it. It was full and healthy.

Gosalyn was so happy. Drake saw the price tag and breathed a sigh of relief, it was a reasonable price. He grabbed a salesperson.

They spent the rest of the hour finding all kinds of ornaments and decorations for the tree and Moira's house. Then Gosalyn asked if they could venture to the mall to find gifts for her.

Drake wasn't looking forward to the insanity St. Canard Mall would be, but he knew it couldn't be helped.

“Stay by me Gosalyn.” Drake said as she kept running ahead. “It's a zoo here.”

“There's just so many things.” She said. “I don't know what she would like.”

“You can ask her?” Launchpad said.

Gosalyn hmmphed.

“Mom says that us finding each other is the best gift she could ever receive.” She said. “But it doesn't feel right if I don't give her something.”

They walked into a department store and scanned.

“Well there's perfumes and stuff.” Launchpad said.

Gosalyn shook her head.

“Mom has to be careful with perfumes.” She said. “If it's really potent it can bother her.”

“Oo, good point.”

Drake watched as Gosalyn went through the displays. Suddenly his cell phone buzzed and he saw that it was an unknown.

“Hello?” He said.

“Drake?” A familiar voice said.

“Oh hi!” He said realizing it was Moira.

He was about to call Gosalyn over-

“Wait, don't tell Gosalyn I'm calling!” She said. “I wanted to speak with you in private if it's alright? Are you busy?”

“Uh, no, just out shopping.” He said. “One second.”

“Hey you two.” Drake said to Launchpad and Gosalyn. “Uh, I just have to take this, it's um, the electric company.”

He ducked into some racks.

“Everything alright?” He asked.

“Great.” She said. “But I was wondering, is there anything I can do for Gosalyn for Christmas? Is there anything she would like?”

“Well she isn't hard to shop for considering her Christmas list is about two miles long and in alphabetical order.”

“Yikes, good thing I didn't ask you to send me a copy.” Moira said with a laugh.

“She likes things.” Drake teased.

“Who doesn't?” Moira said with a chuckle. “Hence why I am calling you. First of all, I of course want to make sure you approve of what I get her along with asking your permission.”

Drake was a bit surprised.

“I appreciate your asking, though it is not necessary.”

“But I don't want to make her spoiled in the bad way.” She said. “And the last thing I want is to give her something you don't approve of.”

“Well I'll hope that you won't get that shetland pony she has on her list.” Drake said. “We need the garage for the car and storage.”

Moira laughed. Drake had to admit it was nice having a friend who appreciated his dad humor.

“Well maybe substituting it with horseback lessons then?”

“Oh no, that is way too expensive!” Drake said. “Besides, she has enough sports to occupy her time.”

“Mmm, true.” Moira said. “Well how about this so I don't hold you up. Why don't you email me her list of the things that are seemingly reasonable and you and I can discuss it when there is more time and Gosalyn is not around. Say, when she is at school?'

Drake nodded.

“Sounds like a good plan.” He said. “I'll email you later.”

“Thanks Drake.” She said. “And remember, you and I never had this conversation.”

“Beak is sealed.” He said.

They bid goodbye and Drake came out of the rack to a forlorn Gosalyn.

“I can't find anything.” She said.

“Aw sweetie.” Drake said. “You will.”

“What can I give mom huh?” She said. “I mean, she seems like she knows me, but I don't know her. Some daughter I am.”

“Hey, hey.” Drake said kneeling down to her. “No talking like that. Your mom means it when she says that the best present she has is you. You're her greatest gift. No material possession could make her as happy as you do her.”

“Really dad?” She said.

“Of course.” He said wrapping his arms around her. “And ya know, you're the greatest gift to me too.”

Gosalyn chuckled.

“Geez dad.” She said. “You are embarrassing me.”

Drake laughed.

“Sorry.” He said.

“Thanks though.” She said feeling a whole lot better. “But, is it okay that I still want to find her a gift?”

“Absolutely.” He said. “Like you said, your mom deserves a Christmas too.”

Gosalyn grinned and took his hand as they left the store. Launchpad followed, also smiling a mile wide.

“So what did the electric company want?” He asked.

“Oh uh.” Drake said. “It was just a report of an outage, but not in our area. Turned out to be nothing.”

They toured the mall up and down as Gosalyn explored every option available. They then passed by the arts and crafts store.

“Oh, I need to stop in here.” Drake said.

“What for dad?”

“My sewing kit is running low.” He said causing Gosalyn to burst out in giggles. “Don't laugh at me, I can't exactly take my suit to a tailors you know!”

“Yeah, yeah.” She said as they walked in.

“Don't yeah, yeah me Missy.” He teased. “Otherwise the next time your favorite green costume gets destroyed, I won't fix it.”

Gosalyn knew Drake had a point. He had a way with a needle and thread and could fix up her Quiverwing gear to like brand new.

“Okay dad.” She said. “Can I at least look around?”

“Yes, but stay in the store.” He said.

Gosalyn went off while Drake headed over to the sewing section.

* * *

“Think ya got enough purple thread there Drake?”

“Can't help that I am always running out.” He said thumbing through the assortment of buttons. His blazer and hat he had created himself so it was one of a kind (unless they counted Negaduck's, but yeah, no). The teal pullover was easy to shop for without much suspicion. The sewing though had been a skill he had learned from his mother who taught him how to sew his Junior Woodchuck merit badges, for coincidentally, a merit badge. It was a nice memory of him and his mother and a skill that would prove useful as an adult and now a father.

“I think I'm set.” He said. “Let's go get Gosalyn.”

They found her standing in an aisle of wooden figurines.

“Hey dad.” She said when she saw him. “You think mom would like something like this?”

He turned to where she was pointing. It was a wooden figurine of a duck holding a ducklings hand. A wooden like replica of those ceramic figurines people had in their houses. It was clear it was a mother duck and her duckling though because they were wearing dresses.

“It is nice sweetie.” He said. “But no offense, kind of plain.”

“Yeah.” Gosalyn said picking up the item. “It could use some color.”

Then the lightbulb hit Drake.

“You know Gosalyn.” He said. “Perhaps you can give it the color it needs.”

She turned to him and got the idea.

“Keen gear!” She said and went off in direction of the paints.

“Find paint that works well with wood.” He said following her. “And some brushes too.”

* * *

**A few hours later**

“Wow!”

“You like it mom?”

“Oh honey, it's beautiful.” She said watching as Drake and Launchpad put the finishing touches on getting the tree into it's stand trimming the top.

“Look at these ornaments Moira!” Her nurse Adele said pulling out the boxes. “You pick these out yourself child?”

Gosalyn blushed.

“So did dad and Launchpad.”

“Good taste.” Adele said. “Hard to find men like that nowadays.”

Adele Grackle was one of Moira's many nurses. And to be honest, probably Moira's favorite. Adele had been one of S.H.U.S.H.'s top nurses in her hey day. She had been so good she was able to retire at a relatively young age. But when Crimson Feather became ill, she asked to come back part time as a nurse. She saw the Crimson Feather like a daughter and wanted to be by her side since essentially, she was now alone in the world. J. Gander was more than happy to give her the position.

“See, we can decorate the tree one step at a time.” Gosalyn said. “If you feel like you need to sit, we'll string popcorn together. Dad can put up the lights. He's real good with them, as long as you are not within reach.”

“Yeah, you tend to get strung with them.” Launchpad said remembering that first Christmas.

“This one's got some great ideas here.” Adele said patting Gosalyn's shoulder.

Moira smiled and hugged her daughter as Drake got up and inspected the tree's balance.

“Here Drake.” She said. “Let me get my checkbook and I'll reimburse you. I'm sure this must not have been cheap.”

“Ah no problem.” He said. “Just think of it as a Christmas present from me!”

Launchpad and Gosalyn froze in shock. Drake, refusing free money!?

“Are you feeling okay DW?” Launchpad couldn't help but ask.

Drake made a face.

“Yeah why?”

“But I should repay you.” Moira said. “I mean you all did this for me.”

“Like I said.” Drake answered. “It's Christmas, don't worry about it.”

“Well I can at least treat you to some hot cocoa and cookies.” Moira said. “Adele brought some home baked ones over. They are really yummy. I'll be back in a moment.” She stood up and took her walker. Today was one of those days she was particularly fatigued, but there was no way she wasn't going to enjoy this lovely surprise or treat her guests.

“Hang on girl.” Adele said walking alongside Moira. “I'll lend you a hand.”

Moira nodded and they went into the kitchen.

Drake nearly fell over when something tackled him. It was Gosalyn hugging him like no tomorrow.

“Heh, what is this for?” He asked.

“For not taking the money.” Gosalyn said. “I know you paid a lot for everything today. I'll pay you back. I promise. You can keep my allowance if you need to.”

Drake smiled and squeezed her.

“Gosalyn.” He said. “There's no need. It made your mom and you happy. That's what matters in the end. Like I always say, when you are happy, I am happy.”

Gosalyn smiled up at him cheekily.

“But that doesn't mean I am going to buy you that new Quack Station Console.” Drake said.

“Worth a shot.” She said with a laugh.

A sudden crash from the kitchen sent Gosalyn and Drake running. They went into the kitchen and say Moira standing over the kitchen sink, a broken mug of hot chocolate on the ground.

“Okay Moira.” Adele soothed as she patted Moira's back while holding her cell phone. “Slow and deep.”

“I'm-I'm trying.”

“Mom!?” Gosalyn asked worriedly coming to her.

“Gosalyn.” Moira whispered between pants. “It's alright.”

“I'm getting Sarah on the phone now honey.” Adele said.

“Anything we can do?”

“We gotta get her lying down and on oxygen.” Adele said.

“May I.” Launchpad asked.

“Just take it easy with her.” Adele said as Launchpad lifted Moira into his arms.

“What's wrong?” Gosalyn asked.

“Your mom's just having one of her fits is all.” Adele said. “Sometimes her lungs just don't want to cooperate. Sarah has some medicine that helps. But your mom is going to be a little listless.”

“I'm sorry Gosalyn.” Moira said as Launchpad placed her down on the bed. “Everyone.”

“No need to be sorry.” Drake urged. “We shouldn't have come over if you weren't feeling well.”

“No, please.” Moira said as an oxygen masked was placed around her beak. “It is a lovely surprise. I'm glad you came by.”

  
“And we are not going anywhere!” Gosalyn said taking her mother's hand. “I'll take care of you.”

Moira smiled and stroked her daughter's face.

“You don't have to baby.” She said. “It's Saturday, you should be out having some fun.”

“Forget it.” She said. “I'm going to stay right here until you are feeling better.”

Moira looked to Drake who nodded.

“Well maybe until Sarah comes.” She said. “There is a special medication she has concocted, but only she can assess my symptoms and see if it is necessary. But it does make me quite drowsy.”

“She'll sleep for a good while after she is given the medicine.” Adele added. “Drake honey, can you just help me grab some things from the other room? Launchpad, why don't you get that humidifier filled up?”

“I got it!” Gosalyn said lifting the plastic container from the device.

“Keep an eye on her Launchpad so she doesn't spill any water.” Drake said as he went with Adele.

“I didn't want to say this in front of your little girl.” She whispered as they went into the guest room. “But if Moira's breathing gets worse, she may need to be put on a ventilator. Only for a few days though, but she will be unconscious. That Gosalyn is strong as anything, but the sight of their mama in these kinds of situations can be a bit frightening.”

“I understand.” Drake said. “Unfortunately, Gosalyn is also quite stubborn. She won't budge when she gets an idea in her head. I'll stay and help as much as I can.”

“Appreciate it.” Adele said handing him blankets. “This weather doesn't help none. Moira should spend the winter somewhere much warmer. It's better for her lungs. But she was adamant about staying near St. Canard in case her daughter was looking for her. It may not seem like it, but since Gosalyn has come Moira has been doing better.”

The sound of the front door opening interrupted their conversation.

“I'm here!” Sarah Bellum's voice rang out. They heard her sprint to the bedroom.

“Ah good.” Sarah said. “You are all settled in.”

“Not exactly my plan for the day.” Moira said. “Did you see all the lovely decorations that Gosalyn, her father, and Launchpad brought?”

“I will after we get you checked out.”

“Ugh.”

“What's wrong with her Dr. Bellum?” Gosalyn asked.

“Your mom's illness has a mood of it's own.” Sarah said as she listened to Moira's heart. “It likes to aggravate her lungs sometimes.”

“Is, is it because of the tree, or because we came over, did mom get too excited!?” Gosalyn asked worriedly.

Both Moira and Sarah looked up at Gosalyn in shock.

“No honey, no!” Moira said. “None of this is because of what you all did today.”

“Not in the slightest.” Sarah said. “Your mom can be well one moment and the next she gets like this.”

“That happened to Honker once.” Gosalyn said. “We were outside playing ball in this field and his inhaler didn't do the job. He really had trouble catching his breath. I called his parents and we all went to the ER. Mrs. Muddlefoot said they had to change up his medicine after that”.

“And that is sort of what I do for your mom.” Sarah said. “I have a special medicine that stops the spasms and calms her breathing. But because it is essentially my creation, I can only bring it when your mom needs it.”

“You mean blackmarket medicine?” Drake suddenly asked.

Sarah glared.

“More like S.H.U.S.H property.” She said. “Moira's illness is unique. There have been people exposed to the toxin, but thankfully in a small enough quantity where modern medicine can treat it. Unfortunately Moira's exposure was so great that I had to formulate my own serum. Not exactly something I can release to the public.”

“She's upset she can't be nominated for a Noble Prize on that one.” Moira said with a laugh and then a choke.

“Ha Ha.” Sarah said sarcastically. “Alright funny gal, let's get you set.”

She hooked up a nebulizer for Moira and then replaced the oxygen mask with the one attached to the nebulizer.

“Now just lie back.” Sarah urged and set the bed to a reclining position. “You'll start to relax in a moment.”

“I really didn't want this.” Moira uttered a bit sleepily. “I wanted to spend the day with Gosalyn.”

“It's okay mom.” Gosalyn said stroking her hand. “I'll be here when you wake up. The important thing is you feel better.”

Moira smiled at her.

“Best nurse I ever had.” She uttered. “No offense Adele.”

“None taken baby.” She said.

Moira soon settled into a sleep. Sarah then hooked her to a monitor that kept track of her heart rhythm and breathing patterns.

“Okay.” Sarah said when she finished. “She seems better now, but we'll be keeping an eye on her.”

“Spending the night I assume?” Adele asked Sarah.

Sarah nodded.

“Me too!” Gosalyn said.

“Oh well, we don't have enough beds here honey.” Adele said.

“My sleeping bag is in the car or I can sleep on the couch if I can't stay in mom's room!” Gosalyn said. “I mean it when I say I am staying.”

“Gosalyn.” Drake tried.

“No way!” Gosalyn argued. “Mom needs me and I am going to be here when she wakes up! I promised her!”

“Stubborn as all get out.” Adele said smiling to Drake. “You were right.”

He sighed.

“I suppose if it's not any trouble?” Drake asked Sarah who shook her head.

“It's fine by me.” She said “But Gosalyn, be aware that your mom might be asleep for some time. There is not much that will be happening save for Adele and I checking on her. It's going to be pretty boring.”

Gosalyn nodded.

“I can handle it.” She said. “I just want to be with mom.”

Drake sighed quietly. It was another night Gosalyn could have been out on patrol with him, but there was no way he was even going to argue this one. He could see how worried Gosalyn was. Part of him wanted to stay in case Moira did take a turn for the worse and Gosalyn needed him for comfort, but he also knew that may be too many people in Sarah's way.

“Well Gosalyn.” Drake said. “Like I always tell you, listen to the nurse and Dr. Bellum and try not to get in the way while they help your mom. And if you need me, I am just a phone call away.”

Gosalyn gave him a warm smile.

“Thanks dad.” She said.

“You'll call me, won't you?” He asked Sarah and Adele. “In case-”

“You'll be the first phone call I will make.” Sarah said as they walked out of the room. “Moira tends to stabilize after I have administered the medicine though, so I doubt she will have another attack.”

Drake nodded.

“Did you want me to order dinner or anything?” He asked. “At least treat you both and Gosalyn to something to eat because it seems like it is going to be a long night?”

Sarah smiled as did Adele.

“You don't have to Drake.” She said.

“Please.” He said. “Besides you two have your hands full taking care of Moira. The least I can do is make sure you don't have to worry about caring for my kid.”

“There's that diner down the road that looks pretty good.” Launchpad said. “We can grab a burger for Gosalyn and you just tell us what you want.”

“They do have a great fish sandwich.” Adele added.

“Well as long as you don't mind?” Sarah said.

* * *

Drake and Launchpad got home just as dusk was settling.

“Whew what a day.” Launchpad said. “I just hope Moira is feeling better.”

“Me too.” Drake said as he put the items they bought earlier that day on the coffee table and removed his coat. Then sat on the couch.

“Looks like no patrol tonight.” He said a bit dejected.

“How come?” Launchpad asked.

“Well, after seeing what happened to Moira.” He said. “If she does get worse throughout the night, I don't want to be in the middle of a criminal melee if my phone goes off. I want to be ready in case Gos needs me.”

“Good idea.” Launchpad said. “Well, in that case, how about I heat these meals we got at the diner and we do a Pelican's Island Marathon huh?”

  
Drake groaned.

“Does it have to be Pelican's Island?” He whined. “You've only seen every episode, what two hundred times?”

“Mmm, two hundred and forty five if I am not mistaken.” Launchpad said as he put their food on plates. “But hey we can watch something else if you insist.”

Drake nodded and flipped through the week's television guide. It took a little debating, but they finally agreed on watching a mystery movie. One that did not involve horror and gore much to Launchpad's delight, but was quite difficult to solve which made Drake happy.

“Hey Drake.” Launchpad said after awhile.

“Hmm?” He asked not turning away from the TV screen as he ate his dinner.

“I uh, I just wanted to say that you, um, did good today.” Launchpad said sheepishly. “Like with Gosalyn. Helping her give her mom all that Christmas stuff for her house and then being there when Moira fell sick. I know it can be hard sometimes, seeing Gosalyn so worried about her mom. And I know you are probably a bit annoyed you can't go on patrol.”

Drake blushed lightly.

“Well it's what any dad would do.” He said. “Besides, we patrolled every night this week, caught our fair share of villains. I suppose I should take your and Gosalyn's advice and have more breaks here and there. Better prepared and all that.”

“Yeah, but I know it's been kind of rough on ya.” Launchpad said. “With Gosalyn spending a lot of time with her mom. Hey, I even miss her too sometimes. But, I-I just wanted to say, you are a great dad DW.”

The blush on Drake's face grew brighter. He felt a sense of pride and a warmth wrap around him. Launchpad's soft compliments were really nice.

“Heh.” He said with a bit of a squeak. “Well, as far as sidekicks go and best friends go. You're pretty great yourself.”

Launchpad's face grew red and the next thing Drake knew he was being squished in Launchpad's massive arms.

"Aw gee DW." He said quietly

Drake chuckled as he maneuvered himself into a more comfortable position.

But he didn't tell nor want Launchpad to let go.


	10. Chapter 10

Thankfully Drake did not receive an emergency call from Gosalyn, but he did wish a little that Gosalyn had called him just so he could make sure she was okay. Moira, while exhausted from her episode, showed no signs of further suffering and the upcoming holidays could continue.

It was Gosalyn's suggestion that they spend Christmas Eve at Moira's.

“Hmm, well it's a nice idea Gos.” Drake said. “I suppose we can if she is feeling up to it.”

It actually would be a nice distraction from Gosalyn going after the Christmas presents when he had his back turned. Gosalyn, like most kids, could hardly keep from themselves from looking under the Christmas tree.

“Keen gear!” She said. “We'll make it real awesome for mom!”

Drake knew that Gosalyn was referring to more than just exchanging gifts. He sensed that Gosalyn would want Moira to have the whole nine yards. Dinner, presents, music, a complete party. He wouldn't be surprised if they would stay through Christmas Day.

In retrospect, he was glad to do it.

* * *

They arrived mid afternoon to Moira's house on Christmas Eve. Sarah Bellum greeted them as she was one of the invites to the party and led them to the living room where Moira was sitting. She was dressed in a lovely red cable knit sweater and black pants. Her hair was styled and she had on makeup. Gosalyn ran right to her waiting arms.

“Merry Christmas sweetheart.” She said.

“Are you up for the party today mom?” Gosalyn asked. “It's okay if you are not, we can do it another time.”

Gosalyn still felt like her surprise a few weeks ago had triggered Moira's attack.

“I am feeling wonderful.” Moira said. “I am eager to get the celebration started.”

“J. Gander will be coming by as well.” Sarah told Drake and Launchpad.

“So Sarah can go on her date.” Moira added.

“A date huh?” Drake said raising an eyebrow.

“A dinner.” Sarah said blushing. “Just dinner with a colleague.”

“That's what they all say.” Moira said. “He's a cutie too. One of S.H.U.S.H's new doctor's on the medical team.”

“Hehehe, go for it doc.” Launchpad said.

“Moira, I am going to get you for blabbing.” Sarah teased.

“You'll thank me later.”

The door opened and in walked J. Gander.

“Happy holidays everyone.” He said. “Agent Gryzlikoff and his wife should be along shortly.”

“Grizz is married!?” Drake couldn't help but exclaim.

“I know, boggles my mind too.” Moira responded.

Just then the door opened and in walked the man of the hour with a smiling white bear woman on his arm. She was dressed very fancy.

“Dummkopf.” He said to Drake. “This is Lada, Lada this dummkoff.”

Lada punched Gryzlikoff in the arm.

“It Christmas Vladmir.” She said. “Time for kindness, not smart mouth.”

Gyrzlikoff rubbed his arm. Drake couldn't believe that he could feel pain.

“Apologies for Vladmir.” She said to Drake extending her hand.

“Uh, it's fine.” He said moving up and down a bit from the fierce handshake. “I'm Drake.”

Launchpad introduced himself and also got the hearty handshake. The she saw Gosalyn.

“Ah what cute little girl.” She gushed. “Moira, her image spitting of you.”

Moira smiled.

“Thank you Lada.” She said. “This is my Gosalyn.”

Poor Gosalyn couldn't escape being squeezed by the large woman and of course received large lipstick marks on her cheeks.

“Mom?” Gosalyn squeaked.

“Lada.” Moira intervened. “Come see the lovely decorations Gosalyn brought.”

Lada dropped Gosalyn. Drake couldn't help but chuckle at his now disheveled daughter as he helped her to her feet. He decided to add a bit of insult to injury by licking his thumb and wiping the lipstick off her face in that all gross way parents can do.

“Eww dad!” She whined.

“Couldn't help myself.” He said.

Gosalyn just glared.

* * *

Soon Drake found himself in the kitchen whipping up Christmas dinner at his insistence. It was actually a bit peaceful having the time to himself.

“Anything I can do to help?”

He turned to see Moira in the doorway.

“Oh no, you don't have to.” He said.

“I don't mind if you don't.” She said. "Gosalyn says you are quite the chef.”

He smiled and shrugged a bit.

“Kind of necessary now, with her.” He said.

Moira grinned.

“You know.” She said. “When she was a baby and getting ready for solid food I read all that stuff about organic baby foods and what not. Making your own and all that.”

“Did you?” Drake asked.

“Attempted.” She said taking a seat at the kitchen table. “Only succeeded in getting more on me than in her beak. I think it's what made her more agreeable to the jarred variety.”

“She does like her junk food.”

“Yep, she's definitely of the same gene pool as me.” Moira said with a laugh. “I once caught her gumming on a pizza slice I had on the table. I only had turned my back for a second and the little sneak was able to grab it from her high chair. I'm still trying to figure how she did that.”

Drake laughed.

“Love the apron by the way.” Moira pointed out. He didn't realize he had brought his pink frilly apron.

“Oh!” He said with a blush. “Um, thanks. It was actually from Launchpad as a housewarming gift when I bought our house. Didn't have the heart to say it wasn't my style.”

She smiled softly.

“Launchpad's a good guy.” She said. “I'm glad he's part of Gosalyn's life.”

Drake's eyes Moira could see shined just a little bit at that comment.

“Yeah, me too.” Drake said. He then couldn't help but ask.

“Moira, does it bother you that I didn't have a wife when I adopted Gosalyn?”

She made a face.

“Bother me?” She asked. “Why on earth would it bother me?”

“I mean, well I am a guy, and I live with another guy, platonically, and well I just didn't know how to teach Gosalyn things that girls need to know. And well, when she gets older, I didn't know how I would bring up, uh, certain things.”

  
Moira chuckled.

“Drake.” She said. “Look at her generation versus ours. Don't you see how they have gained more understanding and empathy than ours did. That girls can enjoy things boys do, that they don't have answer to a certain status quo. To love you who you want to love with less stigmatization than our peers experienced. I love how you embrace it with her rather than try to make her someone she is not. The best thing a girl can have is a parent who loves them for who they are.”

“Yeah, but.” Drake said. “She's getting older now and well things are going to start happening and I am so nervous to talk to her about it, but the last thing I want is our neighbor telling her. I mean Binkie Muddlefoot is great and all, but at the same time, I feel it's my responsibility.”

Moira nodded.

“Drake, there are women out there who have hard times telling their children about what happens as they grow. My mother died when I was really young so she didn't have the chance to talk to me about things like relationships and molting and egg laying. My father had to and he was a nervous wreck! And let's not forget he was a scientist!”

They both laughed.

“Drake.” She said. “I'm in no way upset that you didn't have a wife or girlfriend or any other female counterpart when you adopted Gosalyn. It's not the gender of the parent that matters, but the parent themselves. I just wanted her to have a happy life with people who love her.”

“I did have a girlfriend.” Drake tried to defend himself. He found the words just spilling from his beak. A need to just let it all out to someone.

“Oh?”

“It's just that, well, I couldn't commit.” He said. “She wanted to, but I couldn't and I honestly don't know why?”

“It happens.” She said.

“Moira.” He said looking at her. “How would you feel if I, was, I mean if Gosalyn.”

“Had a parent of a different romantic preference?” She decided to pry.

He dropped his head slowly. Being bisexual wasn't something he preferred airing to the world. Gosalyn didn't even know. Part of him thought he would prefer women more after he became Gosalyn's father so it was a huge surprise that he didn't want to make things permanent with Morgana.

Moira could see he was struggling internally and she got up.

“Listen Drake.” She said. “Nothing you do is going to make me think less of you as Gosalyn's father or as my friend. You're entitled to happiness too you know and I have a very good feeling that Gosalyn will support you. You already have my support.”

“Really?” He said.

Moira smiled.

“There are more gay parents out there than you think.” She said. “Just so many had to stay silent. Now they are celebrated more. Nothing you have done has made me question your parenting and I genuinely admire you for you telling me this. I am so glad you are Gosalyn's father.”

Drake grinned as Moira hugged him.

“Thanks Moira.” He said. “This means a lot.”

Moira got a sly smile.

“You know, I bet Launchpad would make a great dad too.” She said.

Drake felt himself blush.

* * *

Dinner was a warm and bustling affair. Gosalyn sat between Moira and Drake and was animated as ever. Gosalyn thrived on activity and while she was only kid there she ate up the atmosphere. Adele would arrive around dessert and as well brought her joviality and enthusiasm.

“How's that grandson Adele?” Moira asked.

“Getting bigger by the day.” She said proudly. “Actually glad I had a reason to escape. He's teething and he's got a wail that would break the sound barrier.”

“So did this one.” Moira said pointing to Gosalyn. “Dad actually measured the frequency.”

“Aw geez mom.” Gosalyn said.

“Hey don't get embarrassed.” Moira said. “Grandpa was so proud!”

Gosalyn grinned.

“Just don't ask her to do a Tarzan yell.” Drake said remembering his experience in the jungle with Dr. Brute. “My ears are still healing from that one.”

“Your father has told us all Gosalyn that you have the desire to become a super hero.” J. Gander said. “Well, you keep up the good work and there will be a spot for you in S.H.U.S.H yet.

“Really!?” Gosalyn asked.

“College first.” Both Drake and Moira said at the same time. They looked at each and started laughing.

“Oy, child of Crimson raised by dummkopf S.H.U.S.H agent.” Gryzlikoff said. “Will need extra strength antacid for new ulcer.”

“Oh such energy.” Lada said. “She be wonderful agent.”

“I can do what mom did!” Gosalyn said. “I can go to college and be a super hero.”

“How about you get through the pre-teen years before admission time huh?” Drake said.

“Enjoy yourself child.” Adele said taking a seat at the dining table. “You got plenty of time.”

There was some unwrapping of presents later on, just little trinkets for everyone. The big gifts for Gosalyn of course had to wait Christmas morning. The guests would leave soon after and it would time for Gosalyn to go to bed.

“I'm not ready to go to sleep yet.” Gosalyn said sleepily.

“Mmm, I beg to differ.” Moira said tucking her into the guest bed. “Besides the sooner you go to sleep the sooner Santa will come.”

Gosalyn yawned as Moira placed a kiss on her cheek.

“Good night sweetheart.” She said. “I love you.”

“Love you too mom.” Gosalyn mumbled.

Drake and Launchpad came in and also wished Gosalyn good night.

“The rare occasion she may actually sleep until sunrise on Christmas morning.” Launchpad whispered as they left the room. “She's really tired.”

“Yeah usually Christmas at our place is a quiet affair.” Drake said. “Unless we get roped into a visit with the Muddlefoots.”

He shuddered at the thought.

“This has been the best Christmas I have had in a long time.” Moira said as they sat down on the couch. “I never thought I would have one like this again with my little girl.”

“What was her first Christmas like?” Drake couldn't help but ask.

Moira smiled.

“She was only four months old and had no clue what was going on. But she knew it was something great.” Moira answered. “Dad even dressed as Santa. Even then Gosalyn was so brave. She didn't cry or scream in fear when she saw him. Just looked up at him with these big curious eyes. She was wearing her first dress, this black and red puffed out thing. White tights, red sparkly shoes. I went all out.”

“Aw like a little Christmas star.” Launchpad gushed.

“That was ready to kill me.” Moira said. “She fussed a bit, but was able to hold out until just after dinner. Out of nowhere she spat up and I had just burped her too. Regurgitated milk and taffeta don't mix. Thankfully we had gotten some decent pictures in prior. She was much happier in the Christmas onesie I put her in after.”

“She must have been so cute.” Drake said.

“The main attraction to our annual Christmas party.” Moira said. “Dad's lab partners and fellow scientists couldn't get enough of her.”

She narrowed her eyes.

“Even Bulba.”

“Taurus Bulba was there?” Drake asked.

Moira nodded.

“He had been with the lab for three years around then.” She said. “There was something about him from the very beginning that gave me the creeps. I didn't even want him holding Gosalyn, I was that uncomfortable. Dad didn't understand my apprehension. Truth be told neither did I. Heh, sixth sense I suppose.”

She shook her head.

“But enough about that.” She said. “I really can't wait until Christmas morning for Gosalyn to open her presents.”

“Oh yeah, we better get the rest of them.” Drake said getting up.

“Perfect timing.” Adele said appearing. “Because I think now it's time for you Moira to get settled.”

Moira rolled her eyes.

“I am not a child.” She said. “I can stay up late.”

“No really, it's fine.” Drake said. “After we get the rest of the gifts, I think I am going to sack out too.”

“Yeah, beddy bye is calling my name.” Launchpad said with a yawn.

Moira rolled her eyes.

“Lightweights.” She teased. But let Adele help her to her feet.

“Goodnight you two.” She said with a smile.

“Night Moira.”

Drake went into Moira's linen closet and grabbed the rest of the presents. Moira had gladly let him stash them to keep Gosalyn from snooping.

“Gosalyn is sure going to be happy Christmas morning.” Drake said.

“Definitely.” Launchpad said. “Uh, DW?”

“Yeah?” Drake said as he placed the gifts around the tree.

“I uh, well, that is, I um-”

Drake turned as he watched Launchpad picked up a gift from the pile.

“I know you don't like to be embarrassed and stuff, so I didn't want to give you this in front of everybody.”

He handed Drake a rectangular wrapped in green paper.

“Launchpad?”

“It's my um, Christmas present to you.” He said.

“Wow LP.” Drake said happily. “Thanks.”

“Don't thank me yet until you open it.” He said. “You may think otherwise.”

Drake chuckled and tore open the gift. Inside was a white box. He lifted the lid and gaped.

“Launchpad?”

“Is it okay!?” Launchpad asked. “I really tried, some of the stitching might be loose!”

Drake lifted out the purple cape.

“You made this?” Drake asked stunned.

“Uh, yeah.” Launchpad said. “I've been practicing from those internet videos.”

Drake smiled.

“So that's why you had all those bandaids on your fingers.”

Launchpad laughed.

“Heh, yeah.” He said. “Got myself with the needle a few times.”

Drake grinned.

“It's, wow, I don't know what to say.” He said. “I mean, it's amazing.”

“You really think so?”

Drake wrapped it around himself with a flourish.

“It's perfect.” He said. “Thank you.”

Launchpad was smiling so wide his face might have cracked.

“I-I suppose I should give you one of the gifts I bought you.” Drake said.

“Oh no you don't have to.”

“Please.” Drake asked.

He took the present and handed it to Launchpad. With the childlike wonder that he held, Launchpad tore off the wrapping and gasped.

“Gee, a model airplane!” He said excitedly. “With paint and decals and everything!”

“Figured it'd be fun to do if the weather kept you from flying the real thing.”

“It's great DW!” He said. “It's the best present ever!”

Drake rolled his eyes.

“Okay that's pushing it.”

“No I mean it!” Launchpad said. “I haven't done one of these since I was a kid. I missed making them but I didn't have the money or the time! Now I do thanks to you!”

“Heh.” Drake said blushing. “Glad you like it.”

They looked at each other. The lights in the room were dim. Drake felt that pounding in his heart again. Launchpad was so innocent and caring. Just this big lumbering pilot who just wanted to make everyone happy.

He was easy on the eyes too.

Oh dear. Did the temperature just go up in the room and did said room suddenly cave in because Drake found himself suddenly closer in space with Launchpad.

“Don't mind me boys.” A voice suddenly interrupted as Adele padded quickly into the room. “Just forgot to grab some water for Moira's medicine.”

They both turned away, blushing like mad as Adele came back from the kitchen carrying the glass of water.

“Don't let me interrupt ya.” She said with a wink.

“Uh, huh, what, what she mean by that?” Launchpad squeaked.

“Beats m-me.” Drake said. “I'm uh, I'm going to go and uh.”

“Yeah ,bed, me too.” Launchpad said. “Night DW.”

Drake nearly tore out of the living room.

* * *

The next morning Gosalyn was up bright and early. She was so eager to tear into her gifts, but at the same time wanted to make sure her mother got enough rest. Drake was sleeping on a cot next to the bed. Launchpad had the couch and Adele had a cot in Moira's room in case she needed to get off her feet during her shift.

Soon Gosalyn heard Adele go in Moira's room. She jumped out of bed and peeked inside where Adele was checking Moira's vitals.

“Heart and lungs sound good today baby.” She said putting the stethoscope back around her neck.

“I would hope so.” Moira said. “I want nothing to spoil today.”

Gosalyn grinned and ran in.

“Merry Christmas mom!” She said happily. Moira extended her arms and held her girl.

“Merry Christmas sweetheart.” She said doing her best not to tear up. She had dreamed of mornings like this. Gosalyn rustling her out of bed early on Christmas Day, all bundled up in her pajamas excited as anything.

“Think Santa Claus ate the milk and cookies we left?” Moira asked. “Should we should take a look?”

Gosalyn nodded as Moira slowly got out of bed and took her hand. There would be no walker or oxygen tank this morning.

Now most people around Gosalyn's age would think Santa was now a myth. But the thing was, especially in St. Canard and Duckburg, he was real. And was known to leave a gift here and there.

“Keen gear!” Gosalyn said looking at the empty plate near the fireplace. “He did!”

Moira smiled, glad that Santa was able to make a quick stop.

A yawning Drake emerged from the bedroom. He looked like the typical dad on Christmas morning. In need of coffee, stat.

“Oh Drake.” Moira said. “I am sorry. We didn't mean to wake you.”

Before he could say anything Launchpad emerged from the kitchen.

“Here ya go DW.” Launchpad said handing him a nice hot cup of coffee.

“Thanks LP.” Drake said groggily.

“Oh better have some of that waiting for me honey.” Adele said going into the kitchen. “Need my morning pick me up.”

“Sure thing Adele.” Launchpad said. “Got a whole pot brewed.”

Moira sat down on the floor next to Gosalyn. Drake too took a seat next to Gosalyn.

“Where's my Merry Christmas?” He asked.

Gosalyn jumped into her father's arms.

“Sorry dad.” She said. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas sweetie.” He said. “Okay go get them.”

Gosalyn dove into the pile of gifts. Moira watched her with joy as she emerged with one.

“From dad!” She said happily. She opened the present.

“Oh wow!” She said. “A Calisota Quacks Jersey!”

She threw it on. It was a little big on her, but she would grow into it in no time.

“Thanks dad!” She said then back in she dove.

“Here Drake.” Moira said handing him a box.

“For me?”

“Of course.” She said. “You are my friend after all.”

Drake smiled and opened it. Inside was a bag of premium, top of the line coffee beans.

“I love this brand.” He said. “It's hard to find!”

“Well Launchpad and Gosalyn over here gave me the suggestion.” She said. “I'm glad you like it.”

“Thanks Moria.” He said. “It's great.”

He fished under the tree.

“Something for you too.”

Moira opened the gift and smiled.

“Oh this is nice.” She said happily pulling out the blue large fleece throw blanket. “Thank you Drake.”

“I picked out the color!” Gosalyn said happily.

Moira grinned wrapping her daughter in the blanket.

“I love it.” She said. “Thanks Drake and yes Gosalyn blue was a good choice.”

“Here Launchpad.” Gosalyn said getting up. “This one is for you from mom and me.”

“Aw gee Moira you didn't have to.”

  
“A suggestion from Gosalyn.” She said. Launchpad laughed as he pulled out the pajama pants that was decorated with little airplanes.

“These are neat!” He said. “And so soft! Thanks Gos and Moira!”

“You're welcome Launchpad.” Gosalyn said giving him a hug.

And so it went. Of course Moira had to keep herself from tearing up when Gosalyn gave her the painted wooden figurine of a mom and daughter duck. Gosalyn had spent days meticulously painting it.

“Here dad.” Gosalyn said. “From me!”

“Aw Gos.” Drake said. He opened it and his eyes widened.

“Gosalyn.” He said. He held up a wooden figure, but this time it was a dad and daughter duck with dad painted in purple and of course daughter duck with red hair.

“I got it when I went shopping with the Muddlefoots last week.” She said. “Sorry if it's a bit sloppy.”

Drake grabbed Gosalyn and held her tight.

“It's perfect.” He whispered. “It's absolutely wonderful. I love you Gosalyn.”

Gosalyn smiled and held her dad.

By the end of it all Gosalyn was swimming in everything from clothes to books to games and toys.

“You got quite a haul this year kid.” Drake said as he helped clean up the wrapping paper.

 _“As did my credit card.”_ He thought.

“This was a great Christmas!” She said happily.

“There is one more gift though Gosalyn.” Moira said. Adele came into the room holding another wrapped present. “I wanted to save it for last.”

Gosalyn sat in front of her mother as she gave her the gift.

“This one is very special.” Moira said. Gosalyn looked up at her and then down at the present. Carefully she unwrapped it. A plastic cover was revealed. Gosalyn reached into the cover and pulled out a sword.

“Whoa.” She uttered.

“That was my very first fencing saber.” Moira said. “Your grandfather made it for me.”

“Grandpa?” Gosalyn said.

Moira nodded.

“Yes honey.” She said. “He wanted me to have something I could practice with and save my good blades. But he also made it for another reason. It was his way of being there for me when he couldn't physically. A reminder that no matter whether I was victorious or dead last, he was so proud.”

She smiled sadly at the sword.

“And now, it is yours.”

Gosalyn stared at the saber.

“I-I can't take this.” She said.

“Why not Gos?” Drake asked. She looked at him with sad eyes.

“Because, he made this for mom.” She said. “This is hers.”

Moira smiled and stroked her hair.

“He made it with you in mind also.” He said. “He knew one day I would have a child and I believe he hoped I would pass it along to them. It was hard for your grandpa after grandma passed away. Like your dad, he took care of me on his own. He also had to work. It was very demanding. But that saber was our connection. No matter what he would always be there. And he still is. Through you, through me, and through this sword.”

Gosalyn gently hugged the sword to herself remembering her loving grandfather.

“I miss him.” She uttered.

“I know baby.” Moira said. “So do I.”

She pulled Gosalyn into a hug.

“But he's here.” She said. “And so is grandma. They all are. We might not be able to see them, but they are here, celebrating with us.”

She wiped her eyes.

“Grandma and Grandpa Mallard are here too.” Gosalyn said. “Right dad?”

Drake looked at her in surprise and slowly nodded.

“Yeah.” He said. “They are.”

“We are going to go to the orphanage and give them some of Christmas dinner later today just like dad did with grandma and grandpa when he was my age.” Gosalyn said. “I wish you can come with us mom.”

Moira smiled.

“That's wonderful Gosalyn.” She said. “I wish I can come too. But you'll have to tell me all about it.”

Drake watched with pride as Gosalyn regaled Moira with stories about Mr. and Mrs. Mallard. A sudden comforting warmth enveloped him. He smiled.

“Merry Christmas to you too.” He whispered. “Mom, dad.”

He then felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Launchpad watching Moira with happy eyes. Drake chuckled and wrapped his arm around Launchpad's back.

It was indeed a beautiful Christmas morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the lateness! Hope everyone had a lovely holiday!


End file.
